The Princess, The Kingdom, And The Marlfox
by StoryCrusader
Summary: Judith's parents are overprotective. She is a fragile helpless dumb bunny princess after all. Ugh! Now, they want her to have a date with this prince whether she likes it or not. No! She is leaving! On top of it all: Rumors of a sorcerer. An Outbreak of savage animals. Chaos! And unfortunately for Judy, a fox street hustler may be her only salvation through it all. Just her luck...
1. Chapter 1: Oh So Much Frustration

**Hi, so, I decided to play around with an AU idea for Zootopia that is quite outside of my other stories. I think this will be a pretty interesting story. I hope you guys like it. It is still a work in progress, but I figured I should test the waters with this introduction to the story, see what you guys think.**

 **Let me set the scene a bit. This is an AU. I take all the Zootopia characters and mix them with my own OC's in a fantasy world with kings, queens and most importantly... magic. So, this is my concept, my setup for this story. If you like it enough, I will see what I can do to update on a regular basis. For now, I am focused on my other stories and it may be a while before I will be able to continue this story, but that all depends on your reaction.**

 **Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

The lightning lit up the sky.

A cloaked figure quickly strode down the wet road, the rain coming in torrents.

It was dark as the figure approached the forest that lay between him and the grand city of the Hopps royal family.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The figure stopped in his tracks, turning his head to the patrol of rabbits that had their swords drawn and were approaching him from the cover of the tree line. His hood hid his face. The thunder rolled overhead

He didn't move as they continued their advance.

The lead rabbit, a tan colored one, motioned for some of the unit to go around him, surrounding the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?"

The figure spoke in a calm tone.

"I am John Renard."

The tan rabbit buck pointed his sword at the figure, narrowing his eyes.

"What business do you have in the kingdom?"

The figure took note of the rabbits that now encircled him.

"I am a refugee. Am I… Did I do something wrong? Am I under arrest?"

The tan rabbit took a step towards him.

"No… not yet… Where do you come from?"

The figure moved his hooded head to see that the other rabbits had come closer as well.

"Um… I come from the wild lands of the north, sir. War has ravaged the lands. I am a simple commoner, sir. I am seeking a new home with more… protection."

The rabbit leader didn't look convinced. He spotted a glint of a sword hidden beneath the figure's cloak. Simple commoner? No way. Liar.

"I don't believe you. Get on your knees. Paws behind your head. Come peacefully and we will put in a good word for you."

The figure just stood there. His voice sounded amazed.

"Are you arresting me? Really? For what? Looking suspicious? I don't understand."

The tan buck looked at the figure warily.

"You are lying. Why do you have a sword? Simple Commoner, or armed enemy? Right, now I think you are a liar, and liars can't be trusted. Of course, if you come quietly, that will make all the difference, and we might even let you go."

The figure let the sword show. He no longer hid it. An elegant weapon. Small and lightweight. It was jeweled at the hilt with ornate designs molded into the design. The sword's sheath had an elegant design etched down the center of it. Now where did he get something like that when he was a simple commoner?

"You mean this? A gift from a friend. Come on… You don't think that I pose this much of a threat, do you? Huh? I mean, look how old I am. Come on… let me through."

The rabbit buck gave a threatening growl.

"I have seen others as old as you kill before. You are no exception. Now get on the ground. You are outnumbered. You won't win."

The figure was silent for a moment, realizing he was getting nowhere with this rabbit. His tone became cold. He gave a threatening growl, paw wandering close to the sword hilt.

"I did not come to shed _your_ blood, _rabbit_. Now, step aside before you get yourself hurt."

The tan buck felt a bit intimidated, but letting him go was not an option. His gut told him that this mysterious figure should not be welcomed in these lands.

"We have you outnumbered nine to one. This is your last warning. Come now, or we will use force."

The figure took a defensive stance and clutched his paws together with a growl.

"Use force then, foolish bunny."

The tan rabbit gave the signal to attack, but the instant he did, the rabbit leader felt the fur on his body raise and a chill go down his spine with what happened next. There was a blinding light as he felt an explosive force tear through his body, sending him and his soldiers flying in all directions with cries of pain and panic. They landed hard upon the ground, a spectral heat singeing each of their fur coats.

The figure had a fiery glow emanating from his paws as his cloak rippled in the wind, illuminating the scene with an intense light.

The air rippled with power as a booming sound surged through the air, leaving each buck with a ringing in their ears.

Sorcery.

As soon as the light and energy appeared, it was gone.

The tan rabbit fell upon a rock. The sharp surface cut across his eye. He hissed in pain, but quickly got up from the ground to see the figure already at the forest's edge. He blinked away the blood, his eyes as wide as the wound would allow with shock of what just happened.

"Errg! After him!"

The other rabbits scrambled to their feet with groans of pain, grabbing their fallen swords and chasing after the figure that disappeared into the trees.

The thunder clapped overhead. The lightning momentarily lighting the trees. The wind shook the forest.

It was no use. The sorcerer had escaped.

* * *

 ** _17 years later_**

* * *

A figure dressed all in black expertly scaled the wall and ducked behind one of the barrels that was on top of the roof of the building as a wolf sentry marched past on the nearby city perimeter wall. When he had passed, the shadowy figure peeked their head over the barrel and dashed to the edge of the roof. With a mighty leap, the figure jumped to a neighboring building and began to hop from roof to roof in an expert fashion, like the figure did this often. They headed in the direction of the palace that rose above the city and into the night sky.

Nearing the palace's perimeter wall, the shadow made for the top of a taller building and used it as a launching point. They jumped for the top of the palace's perimeter wall, catching it deftly. They hung there as a guard passed by without noticing the shadow dangling along the side of the wall.

The figure hoisted themselves up and silently padded down the length of the wall before dropping down into the royal garden.

The figure went from shadow to shadow before finally reaching the wall of the palace and began climbing the rope that dangled from the balcony just above them.

Reaching the top of the rope, the figure swung themselves over the railing and expertly popped open the door latch from the outside using a thin piece of wood.

The figure carefully pushed it open, revealing a hallway. Doors lined the sides of it. One of them had a light glowing behind it. The figure didn't want to alert whoever was in that room. They cautiously placed a foot inside and then the other…

Suddenly the door opened and the stealthy figure was stunned by the warm light from the room, caught in the act.

"Judith Laverne Hopps!"

The rabbit doe winced at the use of her whole name by the voice of who can only be… her mother.

Judy gave her an uneasy smile as she came fully into the palace and closed the balcony door behind her, careful not to let her cape or dress get caught in it. She gave a nervous chuckle

"Um haha, err… hey, mother."

The middle-aged rabbit just glared at her, paws on her hips. The nightgown she wore was loose in some places, unbefitting of a queen, but she was too frustrated with her daughter to care. Her foot was thumping its disapproval.

Bonnie didn't release her glare from the young doe in front of her.

"Where. Have. You. Been?"

Judy let out a sigh, swaying from side to side and rolling her eyes. She didn't want to have another argument with her mother.

"Um… out?"

"Ha! Is that it? What were you doing?!"

The rabbit doe groaned as she looked at the ceiling.

"Where do you think, mother?"

The Queen shook her head at her tomboyish daughter.

"Judith! How many times do I have to tell you? You're a lady. It is inappropriate and dangerous to go wandering the night. Not to mention you are a princess! It is time you started to act like it. I don't want you practicing with your brothers anymore. It is boyish and unladylike. Leave the swords and arrows to the men!"

Judy shook her head in disbelief, quickly getting angry at her disapproving mother.

"Mom! I don't want to sit around and discuss tea all day. I want to do something less… _boring_. Why can't you let me make my own decisions? I am of age!"

Bonnie pointed a stern finger at her rebellious daughter.

"No, Judith! It isn't proper and befitting of a princess who will be a queen someday. And, who ever said that you have to talk about tea all day? You can read. Write poetry. Take strolls in the garden. Try your paw at cooking for all I care. You can still go explore the town, just with an armed escort. You have everything you could possibly need right here."

Judy growled with frustration, startling her mother. She flashed her mother a frustrated look as she paced in front of her. Her eyes ablaze.

"Well, what if I am ever in a position that I need to defend myself? I am not going to be some helpless princess waiting be rescued! Yes, mom, I have everything I _need_ , but not everything I _want_. I don't want to live this… _dull_ helpless life of a princess, and I sure as Hell _don't want_ to be a queen!"

Bonnie gasped and reprimanded her daughter for her language.

"Judith! Mind your tongue! It isn't—"

The rabbit doe was furious and snapped at her mother defiantly.

"Oh, fight me, mother! I am sorry for the language, but you are just so frustrating! I am sorry that your daughter doesn't want to be what _you_ _want_ her to be, but, mom, I just can't be cooped up in the castle all day, restrained from seeing the world! I want to _make_ something of myself, not have it _handed_ to me or planned out! _Why can't you understand that?!_ "

She gripped her paws into fists so hard that her claws were beginning to draw blood.

The queen stood, her chest heaving, with angry frustration towards her daughter. She pointed a finger down the hall of the castle.

"GO TO STRAIGHT TO YOUR BEDCHAMBERS RIGHT NOW! This is just... OUTRAGEOUS! You will learn, Judith, that many times you don't have a choice! Do you think your father always enjoys being king? No, he doesn't! But it is his responsibility! Just like yours is to OBEY and LISTEN to your parents! You WILL be married someday, and you will see just how foolish your dreams are! And you _BETTER NOT_ act like this when Prince Savage comes to call on you tomorrow!"

Judith gasped with indignation at the mention of her arranged date with the prince of the neighboring kingdom. She shook with anger and disbelief at her mother, meeting her fire with an equal amount of her own.

"OH! _That_ forced romance! You know what, mom? I think I will go to bed. Gladly! It seems to be the _only_ place where I can escape _your_ _tyrannical_ reign over me! GOOD NIGHT, _your_ majesty!"

She gave a mocking curtsy before marching down the hall, leaving a very hot and angry queen behind her.

Bonnie shook her fist at her daughter, wanting to continue to berate her on tone and actions but thought against it, but she couldn't help but make some noises in frustration.

"Ooo. _Oooo!_ Ooo! That girl!"

She went back into the study, slamming the door behind her and pulling on her ears in a futile attempt to calm herself. She paced the room in front of her hard at work husband.

King Stewart looked up from is work at his desk to follow the movements of his pacing wife with his eyes.

"She did have a point. She is of age. Has been for years. She isn't a girl anymore. I take it she hasn't changed her views on Prince Savage?"

He knew the answer. The argument probably woke up half the castle with how loud it was. He heard everything loud and clear. He could feel the tension from the two female rabbits from where he sat.

Judy got her temper from her mother, so it was only natural for the two to get into very heated arguments, each unwilling to let the other win. Stewart, or Stu as his wife called him, was a bit more laid back. He typically let Bonnie handle her daughter. He by all means shared his wife's views and disapproved of his daughters habit of sneaking out during the night. It was dangerous. But he decided it was best to at least try to be an understanding father rather than try to win an argument with the strong-willed doe… who, the king had to admit, could handle herself well in a fight if it came to it. She was tough for a rabbit doe.

Where exactly Judith went off too in the middle of the night was still unknown, but she did it often. Stu, like his wife, was worried about her safety, especially considering what happened years ago. She had still been a kit then and probably didn't remember much, but the whole city was put on lockdown for months while the search for the culprit was conducted. He was never found. There were still rumors of him living in the woods waiting for the time to strike. For that reason, no one entered that forest unless absolutely necessary for fear of running into the sorcerer who meant harm towards the kingdom. Whatever he was doing, he was patient, if he was still in the kingdom. It was obvious he wasn't. The search had been extremely thorough. He must have came to do what he came to do and left. The report was that he told the patrol that he didn't come to shed _their_ blood but seemed to imply someone else's. Whose? No one knows. The tension eventually died down without incident. Peace was throughout the land.

Bonnie gave a predator-like growl.

"Errg! No she hasn't. She is so stubborn! Chasing childish dreams! Why can't she grow up? Why can't she be like the rest of her sisters? They were stubborn also, but at least they had sense enough to not have becoming some sort of roaming warrior as one of their goals. What is she thinking?! She is royalty! She will always have a target on her back. She doesn't understand that it is a dangerous world out there. Or maybe she does but still is stubborn enough to meet it head on!"

The queen collapsed into one of the chairs the room had to offer with a weary sigh, shaking her head.

The king put down his quill and took off his glasses to gaze comfortingly at his wife.

"I know, Bon. I know. I am scared for her too, but we owe it to her to… not be so forceful all the time. She is frustrated that she doesn't feel in control of her life with us constantly looking over her shoulder."

He chuckled.

"She seems to have her uncle's interest in the world. Garret always was one for exploring. When he was younger, he promised that he would travel the world, and would you know it, he kept that promise. Jude, just feels restrained. Maybe it is time we give her some freedom, you know? Perhaps we should have Captain Bogo and a few of her brothers accompany her for a couple of days out of the city, hm? Give her a taste of the world after she has lived for so long cooped up within the city. I mean, how long has it been since she has been past the river just outside of the city walls? Years. As her father, I can understand her frustration."

Bonnie took a deep breath, her voice betraying worry.

"But, I am just afraid that once she gets a taste of the world that's out there, she may never come back. It is dangerous out there. She won't survive on her own."

King Stewart got up from his desk and wandered over to his queen.

"That's the very reason why we need to help her find someone who will give her what she desires. A wise and worthy young buck, like Prince Savage. You met him. He is like her in more ways than one. He likes to travel. He is an avid swordfighter. I think Judy will like him."

Bonnie smiled.

"I hope you're right, Stu. I don't know what we'll do with her if she doesn't."

Stu chuckled.

"We'll see, but right now, I have work to finish up. Perhaps you should get to bed, think about this in the morning. I will be with you soon enough."

The queen stood up, leaving a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"You're right, Stu. I am pretty tired."

She gave him a glare.

"And _you_ better not stay up too late, mister. A king needs his rest too. Remember what happened last time you decided to work into the night? Mhm, yeah. Night, hun."

Stu gave a chuckle. This is one of the many reasons why he chose to marry her. She always kept him in line.

"Don't worry. I won't. I just have a little further to go on this. Won't be long. See you soon."

* * *

Judy was furious, her paws balled into fists all the way to her chambers.

She felt like crying from the emotion built up inside her.

The princess opened the door and slammed it behind her, the loud noise echoing throughout the whole castle.

She threw up her paws, shedding her cape and hanging it on the hook on the wall and talking to herself.

"Unbelievable!"

She took up her dress and hoisted it up and off of her and hung it in her wardrobe, which housed a small amount of garments. Judith wasn't one for expensive dresses and closets full of clothes. She liked things more simple. The less she felt like royalty, the more content she became, or at least that's what she thought.

She stood naked and pacing the bedchamber as she gripped the nightgown she had yet to put on in her paws, lost to her thoughts and anger.

"…Why can't she see it my way? I don't want to stay here forever. I don't want to get married only to be moved into another castle and be spoiled with luxury. I DON'T WANT LUXURY! I just want to be free to make my own decisions and fit in. I don't want to be treated like some prized and delicate doe who is told to sit there and look nice while the boys fight or the maids do everything that I can damn well take care of myself! Helpless! That's what I am when I'm in this dungeon!"

She fell back onto her bed, still nude, but she didn't care. She was alone anyhow.

She closed her eyes with a sigh and took a breath.

"I got to get out of here."

She sat up and pulled the nightgown on over her, extracting her ears from being trapped underneath the collar.

Judy lay back and pressed her paws into her face with a moan.

She may have a temper sometimes, but she also had a habit of trying to stay positive.

She clasped her paws together, eyes still closed.

"Tomorrow's a new day… and I hope that it won't end in disaster."

With that she laid back her head into her pillow, not bothering pulling the covers over her as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

 _They can't keep me here forever. I have the right to choose._

When she woke up, the daylight was already shining the first rays of day through the window on the far side of the chamber.

Judith stretched her limbs with a yawn and blinked in the warm light.

She hummed from the warmth that fell on her body.

She let a grin grace her face.

The rabbit doe sat up in the bed just as there was a knock on her chamber door.

 _Right on schedule_.

"Come in, Dawn."

The door opened to reveal a grinning sheep carrying a tray with waffles and other condiments on it. She had a crackly sing song voice.

"Hi, Judy! I have your breakfast. Your favorite. So, sleep well, your highness?"

Judith smiled at her trusty maid.

"Yes, thank you, Dawn. I'm starving after last night."

The sheep's smile faltered slightly.

"You snuck out again, didn't you?"

Judy grinned.

"Yeah, I went to see Ben again. He always has these wonderful stories from… Dawn? What's the matter?"

The sheep had accidently let her hoof slip at the mention of the cheetah as she was pouring the syrup on the waffles

Dawn gave the doe an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a bit unsteady this morning. Must be nervous about the arrival of Prince Savage today! Haha!"

Judith made a face when she heard the name. She got up from her bed and walked over to her window, staring out at the city and beyond.

"Ugh! I can't think of him right now. I am sure he is just like my parents, going to force me to be subordinate and helpless."

The ewe took a cup of tea to the princess at the window.

"Oh, I am sure he isn't that bad. Give him a chance. I heard he is quite the buck. Who knows? You may like him. I mean, you never had someone call on you before, have you? How do you know you won't like him? Oh gosh. I'm sorry, princess, it-it isn't my place. I apologize."

Judy sighed and shook her head, giving a reassuring grin at her maid.

"No, you're right, Dawn. Maybe I will like him, it's just…"

She looked back out the window.

"I don't feel like any of this is real. I feel encaged. My life is being decided for me. You and I both know that my parents and his will probably make the decision for me and him. We will be married and that is that. I go from one prison to another."

Judy gave a frustrated sigh, and turned her violet eyes on the patiently waiting ewe holding her morning tea.

"Sorry. Thanks, Dawn. You can go now."

The sheep gave a polite grin and curtsy.

"Your welcome, your majesty. I will leave you to your breakfast. Have a nice day! Bye. Bye."

She gave a tinkle of the bell around her neck before leaving the room.

Judy's ears fell behind her head as she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Bye. Bye. Ugh… I am not looking forward for today. I need to get out of here."

She took a sip of the tea and looked at the breakfast. Best eat it before it gets cold.

She let out one last sigh and shook away her thoughts. She needed to stay positive. Maybe… maybe she will like Prince Jack Savage. Who knows? She may even love him.

She felt it in her gut that today was going to be a _very_ different day, whether that was good or bad was a mystery. She didn't want to meet the prince. She really didn't, but maybe she had to in order to move on. Maybe?

How bad could Prince Savage be? He is said to be a handsome gentleman, dashing. Judy wondered how he would react to her dreams of traveling the world and fighting bad mammals, making the world a better place. That's all she wanted after all, to feel like she could make a difference and not be some fragile helpless doe sitting in a castle in constant need of protection, spoiled with all the luxuries gold could buy. No, she really hoped that he didn't share her mother's philosophy of staying out of harms way locked in a castle. That life just wasn't for her. She needed to live a little. Maybe Jack will see that? Maybe _he_ will understand. Maybe he is everything that Judith could wish… No. No No No…

Judy groaned as she banged her head against the wall, still by the window.

"Nope! Can't do it! I can't stay positive. Today's going to be a disaster! I just know it."

* * *

 **So, was it interesting? How do you like that first mysterious bit of a confrontation between a sorcerer and a group of rabbits? How do you like Judith's struggle with her parents? Like I said in the first A/N, it is a work in progress. I might come back and change a few things here and there in this introduction before I continue. But, anyways, tell me what you think.**

 **Like it? Want more? Tell me. If you do want more, simply follow it. It will be a while until next posting for this story, if it is going to become a story. That's up to you!**

 **So, hope you liked it. I am kind of liking the idea of it, and I haven't even got Nick in the picture yet. ;)**

 **Until Next Time, if there is a next time (Again, that depends on your reactions.)**

 **StoryCrusader**


	2. Chapter 2: Nope! I'm leaving

**Okay, so I decided that I will continue the story if you didn't already know. More about how often I am going to update and other things in my ending A/N. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Nope! I'm leaving**

* * *

Judith paced her chambers with nervousness and frustration.

Prince Savage would be arriving soon. Anytime now, she would here the announcements of his arrival echoing through the open window. She had very acute ears, even for a rabbit. It was something, she prided herself in. She overheard a lot of things. Some things, she wished she never heard. Like the excited whispers and speculation of the pair of young rabbit doe maids that happened to be walking past the princess' chamber door.

" _…Do you think the princess will marry him?_ "

" _I don't see why she wouldn't. He is so handsome with those stripes across his cheeks! Hehe!_ "

" _Hehe! Yeah, and those muscles. He is a strong buck. If I were a princess, I would marry him myself, hehe!_ "

" _Oh, yes, he is what every doe dreams of, isn't he? A strong buck to look after her and protect and love. Ahhh…_ "

" _So dreamy… Perfect for Princess Judith. I am a bit jealous, but I am happy for her. Anyways, we should get to washing these clothes before he arrives. I am not missing the opportunity to see him! Come on…_ "

Judith was beet red and grinding her teeth, seething with annoyance and glaring at the door.

 _If you like him so much, you can have him._

She sat down in the chair at her desk with a groan, still in her nightgown. She buried her face in her paws with a sigh.

When she was younger, her parents didn't think too much of her dreams. She had told them that she wanted to help defend the kingdom when she grew up, and when she wasn't doing that, she was going to travel the world as a warrior. Fighting off foes. Protecting the innocent. Make the world a better place.

Her parents had been amused and indulged her fantasies. They took her often into the city to see the sights. They took her to picnics in the woods or by the beautiful river where the Kingdom of the Hopps family sat. They would let her act out encounters with evil foxes, her brothers more often than not the evil foxes whether they wanted to or not. It amused them.

That all changed 17 years ago, when there was a confrontation with a sorcerer on just the other side of the forest from the royal city. It had terrified the king and queen, and they weren't the only ones. The whole kingdom had been put on edge. Rumors quickly began to circulate of a darkness growing in the forest, a plot against the king and queen's lives, a kidnapping of the royal offspring, and even that the kingdom was cursed.

Indeed, that year had been the most unproductive year of the harvest. Many feared that it was the sorcerer's doing, but it was most likely coincidence. However, no one knew of the mysterious mammal's intentions or capabilities or whereabouts. In fact, there was not a single encounter besides the one that sparked the panic. They had simply vanished.

Before the incident, talk of sorcery and magic had been left to folklore and legend and were nothing more than children's tales. But after… there had been what could only be described as an intense feeling of dread that seeped into the hearts of every resident within the kingdom, including the king and queen.

King Stewart had ordered the kingdom into a lockdown of epic proportions, and a search for the unknown magician began. Little was known about that mysterious mammal besides he had been relatively young but capable, wore a dark cloak, had an elegant sword that was most likely enchanted, and they were some sort of predator, most likely canine. With that to go on, the soldiers of the king searched the city and the country-side but turned up empty. Whoever the sorcerer was, they had disappeared without a trace and hasn't been seen since.

Eventually, the panic died down, but the once lovely forest that had been nice for an afternoon stroll afterwards took up an intimidating and evil presence, even though the relative appearance hadn't changed in the slightest. People feared it. Feared what it may or may not have hidden amongst its trees.

Judy had only been 7 years of age at the time of the incident. She remembered everyone feeling scared and the panic in the city. The bells tolling suddenly that mysterious night. She remembered being taken from her bed by a very concerned mother and rushed to a secure room in the center of the palace guarded by the best of the royal guard.

Judith remembered that after the incident, her parents began their crusade to protect their favorite daughter from, well, pretty much everything. She had been restrained to the castle for the longest time. She was barely ever let out of the grounds of the palace, and when she was, it was with an unenjoyable number of guards surrounding her along with one of her parents. She never got to see the daily hustle and bustle of the city on her own, explore what she wanted to explore, do what she wanted to do, go where she wanted to go. It quickly began to annoy her despite her efforts at an optimistic mood.

None of it changed when she became of age 6 years ago at the age of 18 years. In her mind, that was the age that should have changed everything. She would be free to make her own decisions about her life, but that didn't happen. Her parents kept up their oppressing actions against her. So, what was a defiant young strong-willed and determined doe to do? From then on, she began to defy her parent's orders. She began to sneak out of the castle. She became very good at it. She found herself to be quite the acrobat, able to scale the sides of buildings and get about from rooftop to rooftop without being seen. She made a friend with a cheetah baker, and regularly went to visit him during the night.

He told her stories and the latest gossip about the city. He also loved to talk to her about the singer that performed in the restaurant next to his shop. The singer, named Gazelle, seemed to be pretty popular around the city. She had even been invited to the palace on occasions to perform. Judy had only heard her once or twice, but she loved the unique rhythm to her music. That was enough for the doe to be somewhat of a fan too.

Judith's brothers let her train with them on some occasions. She wasn't as good as them with the sword, since the swords had always been on the heavy side. She never managed to find the perfect one in regards to length and weight. The royal blacksmith could have easily forged that perfect one for her, but Queen Hopps would not allow it. The queen had always ridiculed her sons for allowing their sister to engage in their rough activities, but Judy had somehow managed to win favor in her brothers' eyes. They didn't think she should be a soldier or wander the world alone. They shared that opinion with their mother, but in their eyes, Judith was not your typical rabbit doe and was willing to be trained when other does her age wouldn't. They thought it was for the best if she knew a thing or two about fighting, so she would be able to defend herself if she ever found herself in danger. In fact, their decision proved fruitful as some of that same training came in handy when an angry fox, who for some reason loathed the princess, had attacked her out of the blue. She had kicked his butt, but not without him leaving three cuts in her cheek from where his claws had sliced her in his rage. The young fox had been thrown into the dungeon by the furious king. Stewart didn't like foxes. He tried to keep an open mind at times, but he didn't trust foxes at all. He didn't hate them, but he adopted the views of the public: foxes are untrustworthy and sly and would probably stab you in the back if they got the chance. None of the royal family really liked foxes either, same went for the rest of the kingdom, but there were still a few fox residents, though they typically lived outside the city. And as such, King Stewart had to force himself to keep an open mind since the foxes were under his leadership too.

Judith tried to keep an open mind, also. She had come to a conclusion long ago that everyone was innocent until proven guilty, the same went for foxes, but even she had to admit a twinge of speciesism when it came to foxes. They were untrustworthy more often than not.

Judy's ears perked up and she lifted her head from her paws, tearing herself away from her memories and thoughts.

Her heart dropped when she heard the cheers echoing through the city.

 _Oh Sweet Cheese and Crackers! He's here. Ughh… I don't think I can do this, but I have to at least try, right?_

She sighed in defeat and got up to change into something more appealing, nothing fancy. She wanted to wear something normal, normal in her definition. She decided on a plain dark purple silk dress that was almost black and went down to just above her ankles. It was embroidered with different leaf designs around the collar and waist with silver thread.

She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a slight grin. Judith had to admit: she looked good in that dress. It was enough to turn many bucks' eyes in her direction, that's for sure. She may act tomboyish, but she still cared about her appearance, though in her own way. She didn't care for those ugly elegant and stylish dresses that her sisters' would wear on such an occasion as this.

Judy turned from side to side, looking at herself from every angle to make sure that the dress was the right choice.

She looked plain enough to be a maiden but elegant enough to appear like royalty. But, she did more or less resemble more of a royal maid than a princess. Her mother probably would say a few choice words about that, but this was Judy's decision and she wasn't going to change it.

Judy again felt that familiar feeling of a need to escape from the forceful decisions of her parents regarding her, but she shook it off.

She returned to pacing the room, once again talking to herself.

The doe rubbed her forehead in a nervous fashion.

"Okay. Okay. I can do this. I just need to go into a room and talk with Jack Savage for a while. Easy. I can do this."

Judith took a deep breath and released it slowly.

 _I got this_.

With that, the grey-furred doe sat down on her bed and waited patiently for her to be called to her parent's presence, well patiently as she could. She still had a rising anxiety about being forced into this.

What if she didn't like him?

 _What if I do?_

What if he didn't like her?

 _What if he did?_

Judy gulped at the thought. She hoped beyond hope that her parents wouldn't make her marry someone who loved her but whom she had no feelings for. That would not be a happy marriage and would end in disaster.

She knew for a fact that King and Queen Savage and her parents had been discussing a unity between their two kingdoms, how good it would be for the prince and princess to be joined in marriage and uniting the families, how she was the perfect girl for him.

Judy just hoped that today wouldn't end in disaster, but she felt it in her being that it wasn't going to be a normal day. Today was going to be a day full of surprises, wasn't it?

The doe jumped at the knock at the door, her heart racing.

"Oh crap! It's time… Oh. Okay. Okay… You can do this. No one is going to force you into doing something you don't want to do… They can't make you, not anymore. But this time, I got to listen to my parents. Yeah, listen to my parents…Suck it up."

With that she shook her thoughts away and gave one last sigh before standing up and walking towards the door. She hated to admit it, but her parents may be right on this one. Maybe Prince Savage would be the one for her, but she would never know until she actually met him…

Judy gulped as she neared the door. She was overcome by a feeling of dread. She stopped her approach as another knock resounded. She felt herself lock up, and she closed her eyes, biting her lip and unsure of what to do. It should have been obvious what she should do. She had to go open the door and go downstairs to meet Prince Savage, but…

Her heart sunk. She let her fears of an arranged marriage weigh over her thoughts and actions. She reached out a paw to open the door, but was startled from her daze by the banging on the door.

" _Your highness, the prince is here. Your parents request your presence._ "

Judy started to panic.

 _Crap. Crap! I can't do this! If I go down there, then there may be no escape. I could be forced into it!_

Her panic was replaced with a determination to not be forced into anything. She was tired of it. All of it.

Her heart raced as she looked to the window. All the guards will be focused on the main entrance to the palace, only a few will be guarding the rear. It would be easy to slip past them and into the city. From there she could continue out into the great beyond…

Judith's eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking. She was thinking it. She actually was thinking about running away. She had a chance, but she would have to leave now if she was going to do this.

She looked back at the door. She _really_ didn't want to run away, but she didn't want to confront Prince Savage and her parents more.

Judy dashed to her wardrobe and grabbed a small pouch containing her secret stash of gold. She also swiped her cape off of its hook on the wall and ran over to her window as another series of knocks echoed from the door.

She looked back as she opened the window and climbed onto its ledge.

This was it. She was openly defying her parents in the most extreme way she could think of, running away.

A part of her wished to remain and even go downstairs and meet this Jack Savage, but her life-long dream was calling her more in that moment than ever before. Indeed, she could have snuck away many times under the cover of night, but never has she felt more pressured and stressed than this moment. No, she was leaving.

Judith turned with a stubborn glow in her eyes as she swung herself out of the window and balanced herself on the ledge just outside of it. She closed the window behind her and took note of her surroundings, eyes widening how high above the ground she was.

 _Why did my chambers have to be so high up?_

She took a deep breath as she pinned herself against the exterior of the palace. Her cape and dress fluttering in the wind. She focused on her goal: Get to the ground without killing herself.

She looked down and began to map her way down. A ledge here. A ledge there. A pawhold there. A foothold here. It was actually not as bad as she thought it would be.

Taking another deep breath, she lowered herself down and grasped the ledge she had been standing on with both paws before falling out into open space before swinging back to the ledge below her.

Judith hoped that no one noticed the rabbit doe curiously descending the outside of the palace. The thought only made her quicken her pace as she expertly climbed down the structure until she was level with the perimeter wall.

Lucky for her. There were only two guards to be seen, and each had their backs to her, forming a blind spot where she can leap onto the wall and down to the city below.

The rabbit doe grinned.

 _Too easy._

She coiled her legs and leapt from the side of the building, gracefully rolling atop the palace perimeter wall before jumping over the other side and landing on the empty street below.

Judy couldn't help but smile in victory and excitement. She was finally in the city during daylight hours when everyone was awake. She could actually properly explore it now and get to know what life truly was like in the urban setting.

She couldn't believe her fortune. No one had seen her. The streets were empty for the time being since everyone had flocked to witness Prince Savage's entrance.

The rabbit doe smirked, picturing her parents faces when they will find out she is gone. It would be a while yet. They would probably expect that Judy was still in the palace, just hiding. In an act of cleverness, the rabbit doe had closed her chambers window behind her, using a trick she learned to put the latch back in place. No one would suspect she had climbed out the window. No one would be that risky, right?

Judy couldn't help but give a giggle as she skipped down the street that now had mammals returning to their work.

The city was a fairly large one. It was circular in shape with the royal palace being in the center. The front of the palace faced east. A wide stretch of stone paved street spanned from the front of the palace, which only had one entrance into its grounds. The street ran straight to the city's main gate. Shops and other businesses lined that street with residential buildings spaced out behind them.

There were smaller gates along the other sides of the city so that the hustle and bustle of the kingdom could move freely in and out of the city.

Judith made her way to one place in particular, the heart of the city. The market.

She was awed by how full of life it was. Her ears were met with a steady roar of noise along the packed street. The rabbit smelled some rotten food discarded in an alley, but she didn't mind. She loved how different and unorthodox things seemed.

Her heart leapt with joy as her eyes flashed about like a little kit at a fair. She saw a hippo arguing with a fellow rabbit who was selling blueberries. She saw a mouse bartering for some silk. She saw a lion observing some jewelry.

Judy ran up to one of the stalls and purchased a carrot for her to munch on as she explored the market. This wasn't exactly what she expected, a life full of poor and wealthy mixed together in such chaotic harmony.

The rabbit doe grinned as she continued to observe the action in front of her. Never had she seen so many people in one place, and it excited her. Prince Savage and her parents were long forgotten as she climbed atop a barrel set off to the side and sat there, taking another bite from her carrot.

 _This is amazing! I should have left the palace sooner. I was missing out on so much!_

She gleefully looked about the market, observing the sights, hearing the sounds, smelling the scents. It filled her with a sense of freedom. She could go where she wanted and no one would care. No one would look twice at her, especially since she appeared more like a maid than a princess in her current attire.

Judy was taking interest in a nearby conversation about the tale of sorcerer that supposedly still resided in the nearby forest when she noticed it.

She noticed a fox beggar to her right, sitting on the cold hard ground, pleading for money. The fox had a weary voice.

He shook the tin cup that he had, resulting in a mere coin knocking against the inside. He held it out towards a passing panther, who only gave him a look of disgust.

"Please, I-I need money to feed my son, please!"

The feline huffed at that but continued walking.

"Starve, Flufftail!"

Judy was shocked at how the fox was being treated. The panther was not the only mammal to treat the fox this way. There were many others. It filled her with a slight anger and heart felt compassion. He may be a fox, but he was just trying to take care of his son.

The fox desperately held out the cup towards a passing deer.

"Please! My son needs food."

The deer tried to pass without paying him notice, but then she saw the big watery eyes of the little kit that the red fox was clutching to his side. She couldn't just ignore the poor father and his son. She pulled out her bag and transferred a few coins into the cup. The red fox's face lit up.

"Oh bless you!"

He held the tin cup down to where his boy could see the golden coins inside.

"See that, bud? We are actually gonna eat tonight."

The red fox ruffled the kit's head before sighing, the smile disappearing from his face while he looked back at the cup.

"But looks like we are still on the street again for tonight, big guy. Sorry. I'll keep you warm though."

The father stroked his son's fur affectionately. That was when he noticed the rabbit doe sitting on a barrel not too far away. Her eyes were watering as she stared wide-eyed at him and his son.

The red fox's face twisted into one of sad confusion.

"Yes?"

Judith slipped off the barrel and shuffled over to the fox, paw over her heart. She had watched the whole exchange take place, and it had melted her heart away to see a father so attached to his son during what obviously was a hard time for the two of them.

"D-Did you say you're homeless?"

The red fox gave her a sad look with his emerald eyes, pulling his wide-eyed son closer.

"Sadly, yeah. I can't even afford to pay for a night at an inn. Been sleeping in these back alleyways. Gets pretty cold at night."

Judy gasped.

The red fox stood up, taking his son by the paw. He wore tattered clothes, both of them did. Their furs were smudged with dirt and mud. It looks like they had been on the streets for a while.

The father turned to give a kind smile at the rabbit.

"We should go see what we can afford to eat. Come on, bud. Maybe I can at least get you a blueberry or two."

Judith watched them sadly walk away. No, she couldn't just let them go. She had been very touched by their predicament. She was a princess. He was a homeless father trying to look after his son. She didn't need all this gold in her pouch. The least she could do is give him enough to pay for a couple days of food and a couple nights at an inn.

"Wait! I-I, uh, here."

Judy dropped several gold coins into the tin cup of the fox, who looked at her with utter amazement. For a moment, all the sadness was wiped from the fox's face and replaced by one entirely of amazement.

The red fox had both eyebrows raised as he looked from the cup to the crazy rabbit who just gave him enough to live on for a week.

"Oh, um, well, uh, thanks."

Judy smiled at him and his son.

"It's the least I can do, sir. After what you are going through. People just ignoring you because you're a fox. It's sickening."

The fox's eyes quickly snapped at her as his face fell into his sad but thankful look, hiding his shock. He gave her a smile, holding out his paw for her to shake.

"Why, thank you, err… darlin I didn't catch your name."

Judy smiled as she shook the candid's paw.

"Abby, Abby Harrison…"

Okay, so that was a straight up lie. Her name was not, Abby, obviously, but she was a princess on the run. She couldn't use her real name, or he would know.

The red fox smiled.

"Nick Wilde. Well, thank you very much, _Abby_. You don't know how generous that gift was. Thank you. Say thank you to the nice maid, big guy."

The little fox opened his mouth, but only a croak came out. Judy looked at the kit with compassion, leaning down to ruffled the top of his head. Her voice held traces of shock and concern.

"He can't speak?"

Nick smiled.

"Oh, um… uh, something like that… Anyways, it was nice to meet you, Abby. Thank you yet again. Come on, big guy. Let's get that stomach of yours filled up."

Judy watched, feeling warmth in her chest, as the pair waded through the crowd and down a back alley. She sighed with a smile. This is the feeling that she had always wanted to feel. She had wanted to feel needed. She wanted to feel like she could make a difference. She wanted to be out in the world helping people instead of being cooped in a castle all day being served. Instead of being served, she wanted to serve, and she felt good that she had did just that.

 _Nice guy, that Nick Wilde. Good dad. Hope everything goes alright for them._

The rabbit doe grinned as she continued on her way. What else could she do today while she still had daylight to kill? She planned to wait until the cover of darkness before leaving the city and into the great beyond. She would need supplies. Perhaps that is what she could do, get supplies. No, for now, she felt like going to see her friend, Clawhauser. He will get a shock about seeing her during the daytime, but Judy knew he will welcome her regardless.

She skipped down the streets, hopping out of the way of a rhino and weaving in between a couple of antelope.

The doe felt good. Her heart still fluttered about the act of kindness she had performed a short while ago. She wished the best to the two foxes and hoped they were enjoying themselves after her gift. Her day was going perfectly. Well, perfectly after she had escaped that prison of a palace. It was nice to have a bit of freedom. She didn't understand why her parents were so worried about her going out into the city alone. It wasn't so bad.

But, little did the rabbit know, she was being watched. The cloaked figure hissed in anger as they moved deeper into the shadows of the back alley.

No one noticed. No one realized. No one would suspect. The time had come to put the long-planned plot into action.

* * *

 **Okay, so Judy just got hustled, if you haven't already figured it out. I am not spoiling anything there. I am still keeping Nick as his hustling self, same as Judy still has her fiery and strong-willed personality. Who is that mysterious figure at the very end?**

 **I hoped this chapter turned out fine. I think I could have written it a bit better in some areas, but I can go back and edit it more later. For now, I hoped you liked it. So, I think I got somewhat of the story planned out more or less. It is just a matter of writing it.**

 **The chapters will come out slow. Sorry. With school and two other stories to write, my time is cut short. I often find myself working into the wee hours of the morning writing when I should be sleeping because of school in the morning. It isn't healthy to do that every night, you know what I'm saying? Yeah, so much to do. So little time to do it. Lets say the goal is a chapter a week. Sound good? I will try my best, but no promises.**

 **Each chapter will be about 5k words, give or take. They could be much longer depending where the chapters are in the plot of the story. Sometimes the action will be too intense to stop writing, you know?**

 **Anyways, hoped you like it! Interesting things are afoot, and it is bound to get more intriguing.**

 **Until next time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	3. Chapter 3: I've Been Hustled

**Hey, guys! Finished up another chapter. It's a little shorter than the others but it should be good. I hope. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I've Been Hustled**

* * *

Judith skipped down the street. She felt free, finally. She had always come to this part of town during the night to visit the very cheetah she was off to see. It was different during the day. It felt more alive, and she was enjoying every bit of it.

Her ears were raised high and were swaying from side to side as she skipped along, humming a joyful tune. Her face had been contorted into a grin for a while now.

She had never felt more alive and free. All the other times she had ever roamed these streets, she had to do it under the cover of night, sneaking about like an assassin, but not anymore. She could stand in plain sight in the hustle and bustle of the day and no one would be the wiser. None of the mammals passing her had seen her before even though she was their princess. They didn't see her as a princess. They didn't treat her any different than the way they treated another rabbit doe. Judy liked that. She didn't want everyone to suddenly treat her with respect simply because she was a Hopps and was a royal. She wanted to be treated like everyone else.

Judith came to a stop in front of a small bakery and smiled up at the sign.

 _Ben's Pastries._

She had arrived at her destination. The doe quickly hopped to the door and pushed it open to see a counter lined with baskets full of bread and other baked goods. There were several mammals moving around the shop. More baked goods lined the walls with wooden signs informing the customer of the price for each item.

Judith smiled as she padded into the bakery, eyes taking in the shop that she had treaded through many nights. She loved how fuller it seemed during the day. The light graced the warm colored walls.

She made her way over to the counter, where a portly cheetah was humming to himself while he busied himself doing something out of sight. He was faced away from her as she jumped up on the counter and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Ben."

The cheetah froze and spun around to face her with wide eyes, a horrified look on his face.

"Ju—mmmghhhff!"

Judy had clamped a paw over his mouth before he could yell out her name. She put a finger to her lips.

"Nice to see you too." She remarked with a wide grin.

Ben's jaw snapped shut when she took away her paw, eyes flashing to every corner of the bakery before he suddenly grabbed her off the counter.

Judy gave an "Eep!" and glared up at him as he rushed her into the backroom.

"What are y—"

He hissed for her to be quiet as he nervously checked to see if anyone had noticed before closing the door and letting her slip to the floor.

Judy straightened out her dress and cape and looked up at her friend who was turning to look at her, shaking his head.

Clawhauser was that type of mammal who can be very talkative and overly cheerful at times but then be calm and serious at other times. He had more than once listened to the young doe's rants about her parents and her miserable life. At the end of them, he had been a completely different person in the way he acted. This was one of those times where he was acting very much unlike his chatty and squealy self.

He looked at her with amazed and concerned eyes.

"O. M. Goodness, you are a crazy bunny! What are you doing out of the palace during the day? Aren't you supposed to be meeting a prince or something?"

Judy took a deep breath and hopped up to sit on one of the stacks of flour bags of the storage room.

She glanced over at her feline friend to see him leaning against the wall and waiting for her to explain herself.

"Okay, so, yes, I am supposed to be meeting Prince Savage right now, but I…"

Her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath.

 _Here it goes._

"I'm running away, Ben."

Clawhauser gaped at her.

"J-Judy, wh-wh- are you sure? Judy, why? I mean, I know how you feel about your parents and situation and all, but really?"

The doe set her jaw, fixing her friend with a stern gaze, and gave a nod.

Ben exhaled and slumped against the wall and shook his head in disbelief.

"You really don't see another option, do you? Look, Judy, I feel for you and your problems, but you will be leaving your whole life behind. Leaving your family. You may not like them but they are still your family."

Judy gave a sigh and hopped down off of the stack of flour, giving the cheetah a sad smile.

"I know. It isn't an easy decision, but I- I just can't take it anymore. I need to spend some time achieving what _I_ want for once. Look, it isn't like I will be gone forever. I just need to have a bit of freedom. I'll come back. Promise."

She took the concerned feline's paw and squeezed it with a grin. Ben's eyes closed when he sighed once more before shaking his head with a smile.

"You're a crazy bunny. So, there is no talking you out of this, is there? Well, I can't say that I agree with your decision, but perhaps this is what you're destined to do. I mean, from what I hear, you really are different from the rest of your family… Well, I guess this is goodbye?"

Judy jumped into the cheetah's embrace with a smile. She was glad to have such an understanding friend like him. Yeah, he was a bit crazy and obnoxious at times and not seeming capable of being a wise and thoughtful mammal, but Benjamin Clawhauser had a big heart and an open mind. From day one, he had been respectful and understanding about her views and dreams. That didn't mean that he agreed with her. He like all the rest thought it would be safer for her to remain in the palace and listen to her parents, but at the same time, he understood why Judy thought the way she did. He considered her side of the argument, and she loved that.

The rabbit doe tightened her hug before hopping back.

"Thank you for understanding, Clawhauser. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself."

The cheetah smiled sadly.

"I know. I know. I guess you got to go now? Just remember, you promised to come back. _Promised_. And, come back in one piece, okay?"

Judith grinned, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"Gonna miss you, big guy. I'll be back before you know it. Well, this is goodbye for now."

The cheetah shook his head with a grin opening the door.

"I can't believe I am actually letting you go. Your parents will have my hide if they find out I was helping you."

Judy laughed and walked out the door before giving her friend one last hug. She really was going to miss him. She looked into his eyes.

"Bye, Ben."

"See ya, Judy. Hopefully soon."

Back on the streets, Judy let out a sigh. Her ears drooped a bit as she realized that she was actually doing this. She was running away. No turning back.

She shook her head free of the thought and walked on, determined to get out of the city before it was placed under a lockdown because of her disappearance.

She started to jog down the street, passing by fewer mammals than before. The morning rush seemed to have died down. It was around midday. They would be eating lunch.

Lunch.

Judith subconsciously laid a paw on her stomach with a frown. She needed something to eat. She still had all day to explore, though she would have to be careful not to get caught. The plan was to wait until night before scaling one of the city's walls and sneaking across to the other side. Then she was free. Right now, she was hungry. Priority: food.

Her violet eyes spotted a food stall off to the side of the street and she headed for it. It had blueberries, carrots, bundles of grass, and many other varieties of food, even fish for predators.

Judith cringed at the fish but the carrots caught her eye. She had already bought one back in the marketplace for a snack, but now she was hungry for a whole basket full.

Her mouth watered as she got closer, but before she got there, russet fur caught her eye in one of the alleyways. She turned her head in time to see a red fox handing something to a smaller fox.

Judy stopped at the alley's entrance with a grin as she recognized the two foxes. It was Nick Wilde and his son, the beggars that she had helped earlier that morning. Seeing them, she figured she would stop and see how they were doing.

She was about to call out in greeting when she noticed that the taller fox was counting out coins into the shorter fox's money bag. Something was off and different about them. The son was fixing his dad with a rough frown. The russet fox was smirking and was casually chewing a piece of straw between his teeth.

"Forty-nine. Fifty! There's your cut. Way to work the whole sad child look, big guy."

The little fox gave a huff and closed his pouch and started to walk to the back of the alley to where there was a gap in the fence.

Nick spread his paws out in mock disbelief.

"Oh come on! No bye bye kiss for daddy?"

The little fox growled back at his 'dad,' with a fierce glare. His voice was surprisingly deep for his appearance.

"Chu kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off!"

The red fox chuckled and wiggled his fingers at the fennec fox in goodbye.

"Oh come on, Finn, I had to do it to get that bear's heart to open up to a poor dad and his little boy. I'll see you in a bit. I have a few things to do before I leave."

The little fox, Finn as he was named, huffed at the other vulpine before waving a halfheartedly.

"Caio."

He disappeared through the gap, leaving Nick chuckling as he turned around.

Judith was staring at him in disbelief and fury, so pretty much giving him a death glare that would have wilted even the toughest mammal, but Nicholas Wilde just raised an eyebrow upon seeing the infuriated rabbit doe and casually addressed her.

"Can I help you, Carrots?"

Judy's eyes widened at the nickname before marching into the alley towards the smirking fox.

"Y-Y-You aren't a father…"

Nick's smirk deepened.

"Yeah, anything else you want to observe?"

Judith stammered out in anger.

"H-He-He isn't your son… You lied to me. YOU LIED TO ME!"

The fox smirked as he slipped past the angry doe and onto the street.

"So he isn't my son, so what?"

He turned away with a confident swagger.

Judy was frozen in the same spot thinking about how badly she had been deceived. She had given the fox a lot of money, and for what? For him to spend and live a luxurious life? That was when she noticed that he was no longer next to her and was sauntering down the street without a care in the world.

She dashed after him, grinding her teeth, before sliding to a halt in front of him, blocking his path.

He just grinned at her, taking out the piece of his straw in his mouth and flicking it to the side.

Judy drove a finger into the vulpine's chest.

"Okay, Slick Nick, you lied to me. I trusted you, and you betrayed me. You liar!"

Nick grinned as he raised his paw matter of factly.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart. You got hustled. Played. And I'm not the liar here… he is."

The fox pointed down the street to someone, and Judy followed where he was pointing.

There were at least a twenty mammals moving about. Which one did he mean- wait.

Her head snapped back to where the fox had been standing to not find him there. Shocked, she quickly turned to gaze down the other end of the street just in time to see a fluffy red fox tail slipping behind a corner.

"Hey!"

She rushed after him, but as she was rounding the corner she ran right into the path of a group of buffalo.

Judith let out an 'Eep!' and pinned herself to the building's wall as they passed. She heard that familiar voice that she was quickly coming to hate.

"Careful, or you may lose more than money today, Carrots."

The rabbit growled at the back of the figure walking away from her and dashed up to his side.

"Okay, what's your problem?"

The fox raised his eyebrows and gestured to himself.

"Me? What is my problem? Who says I have one? What's your problem, Carrots?"

Judy's nose crinkled up at the nickname.

"You will refrain from calling me Carrots."

Nick smirked, those sly emerald eyes looking at her like he knew everything before walking off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you were a rabbit. Rabbit's like Carrots. I won't be surprised if you were a carrot farmer."

Judy snapped at him as she came up in front of him, walking backwards.

"I am NOT a carrot farmer."

Nick raised his eyebrows again.

"Not a carrot farmer eh? Hmmm. So let me guess something. You tell me whether I'm right or not."

He casually plopped something into his mouth as they passed a group of deer toting baskets of blueberries. Judy blinked in surprise. Did he just…? He did. He just swiped a blueberry. Unbelievable.

The fox swallowed and suddenly turned down another street, causing the rabbit doe to have to chase after him again while he clasped his paws together to speak.

"Okay, so you aren't a carrot farmer. That is obvious. So, I will guess you are one of the royal family who has took it upon herself to try to become something more than just a princess."

Judy froze in shock. How the hell did he know that?

"How—How did you…? Wh—"

Nick turned around to smirk at her, walking backwards.

"It isn't that hard, Abby, or is that your real name? You are wearing a dress that only one who works or lives in the palace wears, but when you paid me that _generous_ amount of gold coins, I knew right then that you had to be one of the royal family. Now, tell me if I'm right. None of the royal family, especially princess' would wander the city alone and without an escort, but yet here you are. My guess, you want to escape your pampered little life in the castle. Whoopsy number onesy : You left the castle. The world's a dangerous and dishonest place, especially with a cute wittle bunny like yourself. Come on, Carrots, why leave? I know plenty of mammals who would love to live in the palace."

He turned back around as Judy open and shut her jaw silently, too shocked to speak, but eventually she managed to stutter out a response.

"I-I can take care of myself."

Nick sighed and held up two fingers with his back still turned to her as he called out over his shoulder as he turned down a side street with her in tow.

"Whoopsy number twosy: You think you can survive on your own. I don't know if you are good at fighting or not. Don't care, but regardless if you can or not, you are a young dumb bunny doe who is facing a world of not so nice people. One person sure, take them out, but two, three, four people like some of those groups of villains out there? You won't stand a chance, and the next thing you know, you are being skinned alive or sold to a foreign slave trader. You can't survive on your own."

Judy growled at him as she whirled in front of him to glare him in the eye.

"I am not a dumb bunny. I can take care of myself. I can fight. I can defend myself. I can travel the world on my own. I can. And I will."

Nick made a tutting noise as he leaned down to her level, showing her three fingers.

"Whoopsy number threesy: You are trying to be someone you are not. From the sound of it, your bug goal in life is to travel the world like some warrior trying to make everyone's life better. You give lots of gold to beggars without realizing you are being hustled. You make impossible goals for yourself. You are determined to prove yourself but don't have the brains to do it right. You will never survive in the _real_ world. How about you try being who you are? There's some good advice to you. Be who you are supposed to be. Take me for instance."

He motioned to himself, standing back upright.

"Sly fox."

Then he gestured down to Judy who was trying to combat the depressing thoughts going through her mind.

"Dumb bunny."

The rabbit felt a pain rip through her heart and dreams.

" _I'm not a dumb bunny._ "

Nick smirked.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I don't care. I'm not the one who got hustled or got fooled by the look-over-there-while-I-sneak-away-in-the-other-direction trick. You were by far the easiest hustle in a long time. Look, I will tell you plain and simple. Go home, Carrots. Go back to the palace where you belong because you are better off there than out here. You are a part of the royal family. Start acting like it. Accept it and move on or your hopes and dreams are going to be cut down by reality. Give up on them. Focus on the now. _Be_ a princess. It is who you are. Now, with that being said, I don't care what you do now. Run. Stay. Hide. As long as you stay out of my business, I am perfectly happy with whatever decision you make. It's not me who will be affected… Now, if you don't mind, I got stuff to do, so if you will excuse me, _your highness_ , I will be off. Maybe we'll see each other around. Bye now."

He moved past Judy and disappeared around a corner, waving a paw in farewell.

She didn't even attempt to stop him or chase after him. Her ears drooped low down her back. She couldn't stop staring at a spot on the ground as she just stood there in the alley, teary eyed and crushed. The fox's words floated across her mind like dark clouds blocking out the bright happy light of the sun.

 _'_ _You are a young dumb bunny doe who is facing a world of not so nice people.' 'You won't stand a chance.' 'You can't survive on your own.' 'You are trying to be someone you are not.' 'Be who you are supposed to be.' 'Dumb bunny.'_ _'_ _Go back to the palace where you belong….'_

Judith slumped against one of the buildings that lines the alley, eyes distant and watered. Could that fox be right? Could her parents be right? Was she the one who was wrong?

She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground, concealed at the back of the alley behind a barrel. She was alone. No one to see her in her miserable state.

Tears began to come down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest.

 _Maybe he is right. I am just a dumb bunny. I have been angry and frustrated for so long that maybe I have been the irrational one after all. He isn't wrong. I can't survive on my own. I can't…_

She buried her face in her dress covering her knees and wept. She was a dumb bunny. She had left the palace with confidence that she was going to run away and achieve her dreams, but now was brought to a halt by one street hustling fox. Why had she been so stupid? She should have known that she wasn't going to make it far. She should have realized that her dream was unrealistic. Should have.

Judith felt tired. Tired from trying to think positive. Tired of never giving up her dreams and goals. Tired of trying to ignore her parents. Tired.

She found herself falling asleep after a long while of crying and thinking. Emotions shot. Dreams being looked at skeptically. Thoughts depressing. Mind numb.

 _Maybe when I wake up everything will change._

If only she knew…

* * *

 **If only she knew... Yep, just a little bit of a tease. Couldn't resist.**

 **So, how are you guys liking this story? I hope you are loving it. How was the chapter? I think it is in need of a little more editing to tweak a few things, but I hope you liked it regardless.**

 **What do you think of Nick's 'whoopsy' rant? Harsh much? I know. I may have gotten a little carried away, but Judy's dreams had to be crushed somehow. I'm staying true to the movie, if you haven't noticed some parallels. Don't worry, I don't plan on writing this like a fantasy rewrite of the movie, although that would be a little interesting. It is going to be interesting to say the least. No spoilers!**

 **Hope you liked it! Expect another chapter in a week or so. Maybe even this weekend!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fates Must Hate Me

**Hey, guys! I got another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Fates Must Hate Me!**

* * *

She was running through the woods. Why was she running? Who was she running from?

She just knew that there was someone she was trying to get away from. Who?

She knew only one thing: she shouldn't stop running. She ran, crashing through vegetation.

She was bleeding. Her arm was stained red from a gash on it. She held a sword. It was a marvelous sword. But its elegance was being tainted by the blood running down her arm and onto the blade.

She broke from the trees but had to skid to a stop. She yelled out as she almost skidded right over a cliff. She looked around for a way to escape, but it was too late.

She heard her pursuer laughing behind her.

She turned to see the hooded figure. His glowing eyes were the only thing that stood out, the rest of his face was hidden by shadow as he reached out his paw towards her. To her horror, a red flame appeared in his palm.

She screamed as he threw the fireball at her. It magically grew to dwarf her size. There was no escape. She was going to die.

She heard the roar of the fire. It got closer. And closer. Until-

...

Judy yelped as she violently flinched awake. Her wide eyes darted around her as she panted heavily. She was in an alley. It was dark. She wasn't in any forest. She wasn't near any cliff. She was where she had fallen asleep earlier. No one was wielding fire in front of her. She wasn't bleeding, and she didn't have a sword.

"What…?" She breathed to no one in particular as she started to calm.

Then realization filled her. It was a dream. A very real- feeling dream, but a dream. It was bizarre though. She felt like she was actually living it, unlike any other dream she had. Regardless, it had been terrifying.

The rabbit moaned from her position on the ground, leaned up against one of the buildings the bordered the back alleyway.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back to hit the cold stone behind her.

She wrapped her arms around her chest and brought her legs closer to her for warmth against the cool night air.

She thought about what had happened before she fell asleep. She recalled the words of that fox hustler. They filled her heart with hurt. She couldn't help but think there was some truth to what he said. She couldn't survive on her own, but who would help her? No one actually believed she could make it out there. Maybe she should go back, but then what? Stay miserable forever?

Judith sighed as she opened her eyes and looked up into the night sky, unsure of what to do. She watched the stars sparkling in the clear sky. She grinned.

Watching the night sky always seemed to calm her. It helped her focus for whatever reason. To her they told stories. She could stare at them for hours, mapping out all sorts of shapes with them. Stars told stories as old as time itself. But it was also said that stars give hints of the future.

The doe had dwelled upon the possibilities of the future many times. Judy had spent countless nights laying atop the palace roof, high above the ground, and gazing at the heavens above, trying to piece together what could possibly await her in her future. She knew she never would be able to. Foretelling the future from the stars was all superstition that only a pawful of people actually believed, but it was interesting to think about.

The future… Sometimes she wondered if it could actually be foretold. Judy began to think about all the supposed ways one can tell the future. The stars, omens in nature, visions, trances, dreams…

Dreams. Judy sat up and frowned in thought. She thought of her dream, how vivid it seemed. How real it seemed. How much it felt like she was actually _living_ it, as if it was a memory. Or maybe, it was an event in her life she had yet to experience. It was certainly a mind-blowing thought, but she concluded it was just that, an interesting thought with no actual truth behind it.

She laughed a bit at her own thinking. How could she even consider that it was true? That she had glimpsed the future? It was crazy.

Judith's grin faded as she thought about the figure that had been chasing her in the dream. He freaked her out. He was a sorcerer, possibly the one she had heard in the stories about that fearful night seventeen years ago? She shook her head free of the thought. No, she wouldn't start pondering things that weren't real. The sorcerer of her dream would remain in her dreams, end of story. No use pondering if he exists or not.

She picked herself up from the cold ground and moaned a bit as she popped her joints and stretched her stiff back and limbs.

Judy still needed to leave the city. She had let that fox's words get to her too much. He just wanted to hurt her, and after having a while to think about what he said and her situation, she refused to give in to his rude suggestion to return to the palace. The insult of being called a 'dumb bunny' still stung a bit, as did the rest of his hurtful comments. They filled her with more doubt about her plans and aspirations than she had ever had before in her life, but what could she do? She had already committed herself to get this far, and if she went back, her parents would see to it that she never had another chance to leave again. This was going to be her only chance if she was going to do it. She had already come this far. She had already said goodbye to Clawhauser. Why not continue on with it?

She took a deep breath.

"Suck it up, and just do it. You're not a quitter." She murmured in encouragement to herself.

Judith picked up her small satchel and looped it over her head for it to hang by her hip. She began to move out of the alley but then froze and jumped back into the shadows as she saw a group of guards knocking on doors and searching shadowed alleys and corners, coming her way.

Her eyes widened as her ears flicked towards the conversation that was happening between one of the guards and one of the mammals who had opened one of the doors.

She could only pick out a bit, but she heard a few key words. They were: 'princess,' 'search,' 'reward,' 'Judith.'

It didn't take much to figure out what the guards were up to, or what had happened while she was sleeping in that alley.

It appears that her parents had issued a search for her and had offered up some sort of reward for information regarding her disappearance. She had expected the search but not the reward.

Judy needed to get out of the city. Once word got out that there was a princess missing and with a reward for any information about her whereabouts, people will be keen on searching for her. She needed to change clothes. She needed to disguise herself. She had originally planned on escaping over the walls, but she was close to one of them to make out an increased guard presence atop them.

She silently scolded herself for falling asleep. She could tell that it was later in the night. Maybe earlier, she could have gotten away with her plan, but not now. She would have to think of something else.

Judy hopped onto a barrel, and from there she jumped up to grasp the roof edge and hauled herself up. She kept low as one of the guards now came to check the alley. It was a wolf, and the rabbit held her breath and hoped that he wouldn't catch her scent... Too late.

The guard's nose began to sniff the area where she had just been sleeping and called to the other guards.

"Hey, I think I got something over here!"

A tiger appeared and gazed at the wolf questioningly.

"What do you got, Wolford?"

Wolford continued to sniff around the barrel while Judy could only thank the sudden change in the direction of the wind that hid her hiding place upon the roof of the building. The wolf wouldn't be able to track her unless he was downwind, but she was still very close to him so she kept still and silent, heart beating rapidly.

The canine pulled back with a thoughtful face.

"I don't know. It could be her, but I will need something with her scent to compare with to be sure. But a rabbit doe has been here and recently at that."

The tiger nodded.

"I'll get the captain to send an article of clothing. If it is the princess, do you think you can track her?"

Wolford shrugged.

"I can try, Fangmeyer, but I can't make any promises. The wind is picking up, but if I can confirm it is her, then we know she hasn't left the city at the least."

"Alright, let's go get Bogo. I think he is in the next street over."

With that, the two guards left and Judy proceeded to lift her head form her hiding place. She bit her lip.

Captain Bogo. The intimidating cape buffalo was head of the royal guard and was left with the duty of protecting the city in the event of an attack. He was third in the line of authority when it came to military and police action when the city was involved. The second under Judith's father was her brothers. Technically, Bogo would be about 81st in the line of power, but it was easier to place the princes in one category than to actually give them individual positions in the chain of authority.

But more importantly, the buffalo knew Judy's face and tactics. He has spent years combatting her rebellious attitude to her parents. He has progressively made it more and more difficult for her to escape the castle during the night. Bogo knew her sneaky ways. It was he who probably ordered the increased amount of guards on the castle walls, ensuring that she won't be escaping over them any time soon.

She needed to hide. She needed to disguise herself better.

Judith spotted a clothes line above her spanning between the second stories of each building bordering the alley.

She grinned.

 _Perfect._

It didn't take her long with her climbing ability to reach the clothes line, and she proceeded to pluck a few articles of clothing from it and climbed to the very top of building to change.

It was a little awkward changing clothes on the roof of a building in the middle of the night. Judith was just grateful that it was night and no one should be seeing her naked on top of the roof… hopefully. She slipped on the rough wool dress, which was surprisingly a perfect fit, and replaced her satchel around her.

The rabbit doe frowned as she picked up her silk dress and cape, wondering what to do with them.

Then an idea popped into her head and she grinned.

She climbed back down to the clothes line and placed her dress as a replacement of the one she stole. Someone is going to get a pleasant surprise in the morning.

She held back a giggle.

Judy couldn't part ways with her cape, so she stuffed it into her bag. She may need it later. She had made it a while ago to help hide her in the shadows of the night while she was out sneaking about. It had a hood that she could pull up for even better concealment. It was and has been very useful.

With that, she hopped to the next roof and then the next. She needed to get clear of the area before Bogo showed up with something that could potentially lead to that wolf guard tracking her scent. Well, she had a few tricks to keep them at bay for a while.

She began to leave a scent trail that would confuse anyone trying to follow it. She backtracked, crossed the trail in spirals. She even snatched a few more pieces of clothing from other clothing lines and rubbed them under her chin and along her neck, marking them with her scent. She tossed them in different directions. She even managed to land one in a cart being pulled by tired looking horse leaving the market for the night.

It was a bit past midnight by the time the rabbit leaned against the wall of a building to catch her breath, grinning with satisfaction at her completed scent trail that would literally have her trackers going in circles. Now, she needed to find another way out of the city.

She was about to move out down the street when she caught sight of another group of guards approaching her position. Turning her head, her eyes widened to see another group headed towards her as well except from the other end of the street.

Judith eyes widened at her predicament. Her only option was to go up onto the buildings, but she couldn't go on top of the roofs since her current position was too close to the city walls. The guards on top of them would spot her in a heart beat and then the she would be caught.

She looked up and spotted an open window to one of the buildings and began to scramble up the side of the building.

 _Hope no one is home…_

She climbed through the window just in time as the guard patrols met in the street below without noticing the rabbit climbing through the window.

Judy landed softly on the floor of the small room and held her breath as she checked to see if anyone was there.

It was empty.

She breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at room's contents. There was a small bed in the corner that looked unkempt. A simple wardrobe was set in the opposite corner from the bed, but with its doors ajar, Judith could see that it was empty. There was a bag set on a nearby table that seemed to contain clothes.

That was when it occurred to the rabbit that she was in an inn. On the bottom floor, there was a pub area. She could hear the hearty mammals below laughing as they had a good drink late at night, but she could tell that it was reaching the hour when everyone was going to turn in for the night. Whoever has this room, may come back soon.

Judy poked her head out the window to see if the guards were gone, but to her frustration, they seemed to be sticking around for a while.

She frowned, but then her ears shot up as her eyes widened with horror as someone was messing with the lock on the door to the room.

Before she could react, the door opened to reveal a red furred fox rubbing his eyes as he yawned while entering the room, closing the door behind him.

He froze upon seeing her, eyes widening.

The rabbit stared back before realizing…

 _OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

She glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Nick blinked away his shock and looked at her with a frown.

"What am _I_ doing here? This is _my_ room. What are _you_ doing here, Carrots? I thought we had a mutual understanding about staying out of each other's business."

He folded his arms across his chest with a huff.

Judith rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"Of all the rooms I climb into, I climb into yours. The fates must hate me."

Nick smirked.

"Yeah well, they aren't shining bright on me either, sister. I thought I got rid of you, but here you are." He gestured to her.

He gave an annoyed look before continuing.

"How about this: you don't want to be here and I don't want you here either, so how about you hop along back to your bunny burrow and leave me alone, hm? I got a trip out of the city tomorrow and would appreciate a good night's sleep before I wake up. So, hop along."

He jabbed a thumb at the door as he stepped aside to allow a clear path to the door.

Judy gave a huff and started marching towards the door.

"Gladly, Fluff Tail."

She was grinding her teeth as she neared the door.

 _Why? Why?! WHY?! Why did I have to climb into his room? Why couldn't it be a horny rhino, instead? I would prefer the rhino than that fox! 'I got a trip out of the city tomorrow and would appreciate a good night's sleep before I wake up.' Hop along. Heartless. Twisted. Uncaring. Selfish… Leaving. Hustling. Fox… who is leaving… and is a hustler… Hang on a sec… Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? Oh sweet cheese and crackers, I am._

"Uh, Carrots? It's that metal thing on the slab of wood. You know? You hold onto it and turn it, the door magically opens…"

Judy blinked as she snapped out of her thoughts. She had been staring at the door unmoving for the past minute. She slowly turned around with a sly grin, paw on hip.

"What was it you said? You got a trip _out_ of the city tomorrow?"

The fox just looked at her for a moment with a confused expression, but then realization hit and his eyes widened a bit as he quickly began shaking his head.

"Oh nonononono no. No. _No._ Carrots, whatever is going through your head, stop thinking it. I am not helping you get out of the city."

He laughed at her and looked at her with an amused grin.

"What makes you think I would have helped you?"

Judith smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Look here, foxy. You can either find a way to get me out of the city without getting caught, or I start screaming and the guards outside that window there come and find me with you, an untrustworthy thieving fox. I'm sure they will let you go after you kidnapped the daughter of the king and queen."

His amused grin dropped as his eyes widened a bit in surprise, eyes flicking to the window as he stood up taller to see that there were indeed guards in the street below. He settled back down and raised his eyebrows at her, keeping composed despite his situation.

"Are you threatening me?"

Judy gave him a sly look.

"You can say that."

Nick shook his head with a smirk.

"You know what, Carrots? I don't think you will do it. You know why? Cause you have risked everything running away. You don't want to get caught. You don't want to go back. Those guards out there are looking for you. They find you, you get taken back to your castle."

Judy smiled at him.

"You are forgetting one thing, Slick. If you don't get me out of the city, I never will. I will get caught. So, why not get caught now and get it over with if you don't agree to get me out of the city?"

Nick's smirk fell, realizing that she was right. If he didn't agree, it was a 'get caught now or later' situation for her. Either way, she got caught. So why not, do it as soon as possible and get revenge on a certain fox in the process.

He sighed with a frown.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Judy gave a sly grin and jutted her hip out as she peered at him with half-lidded eyes.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

She smirked at him as his mask slipped slightly when his jaw dropped a little. His eyes betrayed disbelief, frustration, and… awe and amusement? She blinked away the thought as she waited for his response.

It took a moment, but Nick's mouth slowly began to curl back into a grin.

"Okay, Carrots. You win. I'll get you outside of the city, but on one condition."

Judy's smile faltered a bit as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what is that?"

The fox smirked as he bent over to her eyelevel.

"Well, have any more gold coins left?"

Judy scoffed at him before fixing him with a glare.

"What makes you think I will pay you after everything you did to me?"

Nick shrugged.

"Well, it depends on how much you want to get out of the city."

She frowned at him, and he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Look, I don't have any more money left, Fluff. If you want to get out of the city in a way that ensures that you don't get caught, you got to pay up. Just trust me."

Judy glared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes in a defeated sigh.

"Okay, if it means I finally get out of this prison."

Nick grinned at her before straightening his back a bit and releasing a yawn.

"Then it's settled then. I help you escape your parents while you pay for the expenses. Then we both can be out of each other's fur forever. Best get some sleep, Carrots. We have a long day tomorrow. Who knows once we get out of the city and out of sight of the guards on the wall, I may even be willing to get you some supplies for your journey."

He wandered over to his bed and flopped down with a content sigh, eyes closed and paws behind his head. Judy stared at him, blinking her eyes.

"Wait. You will do that for me? Help me prepare for my journey?"

Nick opened his eyes a bit and smirked at her.

"Why not? It's the least I can do, but… for a small fee of course."

Judy rolled her eyes. Of course there would be a price to pay. He wouldn't do it for free. And to think for a moment she thought he actually was going to set her up with supplies out of the goodness of his heart. Whatever. At least he is helping her get away.

She looked back at the fox.

"What exactly do you need to get me out of the city anyway?"

He opened his eyes again and smirked some more.

"Fish." He stated simply before closing his eyes once more, leaving a confused and tired rabbit standing staring at him.

Judith shook her head with a roll of her eyes as she walked over to the wall and sat down, leaning up against it. She closed her eyes with a sigh.

Here she was again. Sleeping on the ground. She was excited for tomorrow though. Tomorrow, she was leaving. She just never thought she would be leaving with the help of a low life fox who was unbelievably self-centered and uncaring about others. He didn't even have the decency to give her a blanket or pillow to sleep on while she hid in his room for the night.

 _Thanks for nothing, foxy…_

She settled down against the wall and tried to let sleep over take her, when she suddenly felt something collide into her face.

She snapped her eyes open and glared at the fox who had threw the pillow.

"Ow! What th— Ufff…"

Judith got a face full of blankets and covers to go with the pillow.

The rabbit doe struggled free from the heap of bedding and glared at Nick some more.

"Wilde! What was that for?!"

The fox just gave her a smile as he settled back down on his pillow-less and coverless bed. All he had left was the mattress.

Judy blinked a few times as she looked from the turned away form of the vulpine laying on the bed to the heap of blankets, her expression softening with realization.

She stared at Nick with disbelief.

"Um… Thanks…"

She hesitantly picked up the pillow and laid down on top of the heap of blankets, placing the pillow under her head and pulling a blanket over her.

Her eyes glanced at the fox one last time before she settled back into the comfortable pile of bedding, closing her eyes and thinking about what just happened.

Why did he do that? He was a self-centered, uncaring street hustler. So, why did he just sacrifice his own comfort for her sake? The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how little she knew about this fox that she had so readily struck a deal with to get her out of the city. Now that she thought about it, it almost seemed too easy to coerce him into helping her. Maybe a part of him actually wanted to help? But why? Why now after he treated her like trash earlier? Who was this fox? Street hustler? Uncaring and selfish mammal? Or a blessing in disguise?

Who was Nicholas Wilde really?

* * *

 **Da DaDa! I sense a friendship forming. How about you? Well, a truce at least.**

 **Anyways, what do you think? Yay? Nay? Good? Bad? Leave me a review or PM me. PM is welcomed. I love to chat.**

 **Great news guys! I will be able to work on this story more since I finished off one of my others. Well, it was kind of a sucky finish, but I just had to get rid of it. It is never a good thing when your story starts to become more of a burden to write than fun to write. That story had me struggling for content. Who knows, maybe in the future I will return to it? Doubt it, but it is a possibility. For now, I have other things to write, like this one!**

 **So, hope you guys enjoyed! Another chapter coming up in a week! Maybe I will be able to finish a couple more by then hot and ready to go for the next couple of updates, but I'll stick to my schedule of one every week or so to be consistent. It gives me time to make sure they are good to go and fit the plotline of the story that I have sort of planned out.**

 **Lots of hectic drama to come! ;)**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **StoryCrusader**


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Understand Nick

**Hey, guys! Got another chapter for you. Hopefully you like it. Didn't make it to the 5k words I was looking for, but I think some questions are going to be posed in this chapter that are going to peak your interest a bit. ;) Anyways, enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I Don't Understand Nick**

* * *

She silently moved through the open window and landed softly upon the floor. She turned her head to observe the room. It was dark. It was silent.

There was a bed centered to the wall. She moved towards it, quietly. She drew her sword from its hilt with only the slightest scraping of metal, eyes fixed upon the small figure within the bed.

She raised her sword high as she approached. The kit turned over in their sleep. The young rabbit doe was having a nightmare of some sort. They were whimpering slightly.

She raised the sword higher, watching the young rabbit wriggle in her sleep.

Then she let the sword fall…

...

Judith gasped as she jolted awake, her chest heaving. Sweat matted her fur in places, as she bolted upright from the pile of blankets.

She snapped her head around the room. It was a small room. There was a bed in the corner where the figure of a fox still slept without anything other than the mattress for comfort. That can't be comfortable. His discomfort showed in his sleep. He twitched somewhat where he lay on his back. His head rolled to the side.

He murmured something in his sleep.

Judith's ears picked up a few words.

"Can't… Marl… No… Hide…"

She didn't have the slightest idea what those words meant, but she felt slightly relieved that she wasn't the only one having bad dreams tonight.

Judy placed a paw to her chest and felt her rapidly beating heart while she took deep breathes, closing her eyes.

That was the second time in a row that she had dreamed a dream so… lifelike. They felt like memories, but she never remembered any of them coming to pass, _especially_ this last one. She had never been so horrified. She hadn't been in control in either of the dreams. She could only observe, and what she observed in this last dream scared her. She had been about to kill someone! A rabbit kit at that! A _kit_. That was disturbing. Why would she ever dream such a thing? It was horrible. If the dream continued to show the murder, she would be traumatized. It would have been like actually witnessing someone killing a kit through their eyes. Now that she thought about it, it did seem like she had been watching through someone else's eyes in that dream. The previous dream had been like she was the one running through the woods and being blasted by a ball of fire. This dream was slightly different. It was more memory, still lifelike, but less focused.

Regardless, she didn't want to swell on those dreams any longer.

Judith shook her head as she buried her face in her paws with a heavy sigh. She looked up at the sleeping vulpine again for a moment. He squirmed back onto his side and seemed to curl into himself.

At least she wasn't the only one having a bad night. She sighed as she fell back into the bed of blankets and closed her eyes once more

Why was she having these dreams?

She felt sleep overtake her once again…

* * *

The panther walked down the silent street, keeping a wary eye out. His master told him to escort a family friend to his manor. The mammal in question was waiting for him at his place of business, a flower shop. The feline eyed the moon warily. It was a full moon and the witching time of night. Manchas was not a superstitious mammal, or at least, he wasn't before what happened seventeen years ago. Once that sorcerer made himself known to all of the Hopps kingdom and disappeared, everyone has been on their toes at night ever since.

The panther was deep in thought when he heard something rustle in a back alley, and he quickly turned to face the possible threat.

"Who's there?"

No answer. The feline narrowed his eyes at the alley before moving on towards the flower shop. Reaching the door, he noticed that a lamp was lit on the inside. He knocked.

It didn't take long before a hesitant voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"W-Who is it?"

"Mr. Otterton, I am Mr. Manchas. I work for Sir Big. I've been told to escort you to his city residence. Apparently, you have something you wish to discuss?"

The door cracked open to reveal a nervous looking otter, who grinned sheepishly up at the panther.

"Ah, yes, just a moment. Let me lock up."

The door closed again. There was some movement inside and soon the light faded to darkness within.

Mr. Otterton opened the door once again holding keys with which he locked the door before turning to the panther with a nervous.

"Please, lead the way sir."

Manchas bowed his head respectfully and turned to begin walking down the streets. It was a cool night. Fog was covering the empty streets. This part of city was silent. Apparently, the princess Judith Hopps has gone missing. There is a big search on the way everywhere else in the city, but this section of streets was eerily silent.

A feeling of evil and danger held in the air as the two mammals trudged along.

Mr. Otterton glanced over his shoulder.

"How much further?"

Manchas looked back at the anxious otter.

"Almost there, Mr. Otterton. If you don't mind me asking, you seem a bit skittish. May I ask why?"

Mr. Otterton hesitated, eyes flicking down the alleyways that they passed. He made sure to keep as close to the panther as possible without it being outright rude and awkward.

"I would much prefer if this was for Sir Big's ears only. He… He is the only one I can trust."

The panther gave a solemn nod.

"Very well, sir. I won't ask an—"

He froze as he saw a cloaked figure blocking their path. Mr. Otterton gave a frightened yelp and hid behind the panther's back.

Manchas gave a low growl in warning, his muscles tensing to be ready for anything.

"You there. Move aside."

The cloaked figure didn't listen. They just stood unmoving in the panther and otter's path.

Manchas felt an intimidated shiver run down his spine. He unsheathed his claws and took up a fighting stance.

"I will not ask again."

The figure's head bobbed up and suddenly the otter gave another yelp of fear and started to whisper anxiously one phrase over and over.

"The Night Howlers, the Night Howlers, Beware the Night Howlers…"

The panther's eyes widened as he caught sight of another figure stepping out of the mist, and another, and another and another… They were surrounded by hooded and cloaked figures.

One of them raised their arm, and Mr. Otterton gave a yelp of pain and collapsed to the ground. Manchas whirled around with concern.

"Mr. Otterton! Are you all…"

He took a few steps back in fear as the otter began to growl and stumble around on all-fours.

Manchas eyes widened in terror.

"Sorcery…" He whispered.

That was when he noticed that the figures had vanished.

The otter gave a vicious snarl that sent a chill to the panther's bones. He barely had time to react before the mammal was hurling himself upon his face. The panther shrieked in pain and panic, his cry echoing throughout the empty street.

* * *

"Carrots… Carrrrotts… You who… wakey wakey sleepy bunny."

Judith moaned as she felt someone prodding her shoulder. She rolled over and pulled the blanket up further around her head.

"Go away…" She grumbled.

She heard an amused huff.

"Well, someone is a grumpy bunny. Tell me Carrots. Are all rabbit's this lazy or is it just you?"

Judy's eyes opened as she sighed with a frown.

"Are all foxes this annoying or is it just yo—Oh wait, it's just you."

Nick gave a bark of laughter as he smirked at her. He really was liking this rabbit, but he would never tell her that. He watched as the tired lapin sat up, rubbing at her eyes with a yawn. One of her ears was caught on her shoulder. It was one of the most adorable sights he has seen in a long time.

He spread his paws wide, gesturing to her with a smirk.

"And the bunny awakes! About time, Carrots. You slept in longer than me, and that's saying something, believe me."

Judith looked at the window and groaned, flopping down into the pile of blankets. It was bright with sunlight outside. Even the room seemed to radiate with a bit of heat.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

"Past noon."

Judith's eyes snapped open as she sprang out of the makeshift bed with disbelief and shock written across her face.

"WHAT?! No, you're joking… You are joking, right?"

Nick just grinned at her and shrugged.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Look out the window, Carrots. The sun is already on the western half of the sky. I'm not lying, Carrots." He took up a mock look of hurt. "You wound me with your doubt."

Judith rolled her eyes at him and marched across to the window and stared straight into the sky, shielding her eyes a bit. Her heart dropped. Nick was right. It was past midday. Had she really been _that_ tired?

When she turned back around, Nick had his arms folded across his chest and was giving her a smug look.

"See."

Judy slapped her paws to her face with a moan and slumped against the side of the window. Why must he be so annoying? She really hated that smug smirk of his. She wasn't in any mood for him to rub this in, as she was sure he would.

Oh, and right on que…

Nick chuckled and moved over to the table.

"Really, you should learn to just take my word for it."

"Shut up."

"Well, want—"

"Just shut up!"

"I'm just tryin—"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, sheesh, if you don't want food then, I'll just eat it all myself."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST… Wait…"

Judith looked up from her paws and blinked with surprise at the basket of food that was set on the table that Nick was leaning against. He was smirking at her as he plopped blueberries into his mouth.

"Like I was saying, Carrots. If you aren't hungry, I'll just have all the food to myself."

The rabbit blinked dumbly, eyes locked with confusion on the food.

Nick rolled his eyes and plucked out a large carrot from the basket and threw it at her, snapping out of her daze.

She caught the vegetable just before it hit her face, but she stumbled a bit with surprise. She frowned at him for a second before her face softened into a hesitant look of gratitude.

"Uh, thanks… When did you get this?"

Nick swallowed the last of the blueberries and reached into the basket again.

"Well, I've been up for hours, Carrots. I figured you needed your sleep after running around all night, so I went on an errand for breakfast, well, I guess it would be more like lunch now, wouldn't it? Want a biscuit? I have a couple in here."

Judy blinked away her surprise and started to pad over to the table.

"Uh, yes, please."

He grinned as he handed it to her as she approached.

She hopped onto the table and sat on its edge as she bit into the carrot, and gazed at the fox with a puzzled look while he hummed to himself as he ruffled through the basket.

Nick frowned when he didn't find any more of what he was looking for.

"Darn, I should have got more blueberries…" He grumbled before biting into a biscuit as he wandered back to the bed, finishing it within a couple bites. He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. He looked exhausted as he hung his head in his paws.

Judith continued to look at him with a puzzled look as she finished off the carrot. She couldn't figure this guy out. First, he hustles her, made her feel worthless with a bunch of hurtful comments on her dreams without a care in the world, and leaves her in an alley to cry her heart out. Then, he starts to be seemingly nice to her. He gives her all of the covers upon his bed and pillow, leaves her to sleep in, and brings her food. Is he mean, or is he nice? Is he kind or is he rude? Is he a compassionate fox or is he a heartless bully?

Her staring must have been noticed by the fox as he lifted his head from his paws and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

She frowned as she crossed her legs and leaned back on one of her arms while she gestured to him with her biscuit toting paw.

"I don't understand you, Nicholas Wilde."

Nick lay back with his paws behind his head as he raised his other eyebrow with a grin.

"Oh? Why's that?"

Judy had scarfed down the biscuit by the time he spoke.

"First, you say all those hurtful things to me and now, you are doing all these kind things for me. Why?"

The fox's mood seemed to flip in an instant. His eyes suddenly flared with slight anger as he frowned at her. His tone took one of annoyance as he growled at her.

"Why? Just because I'm a fox, means that I'm not capable of kind gestures, is that it?"

Judith was taken by surprise by the remark. His sudden change in mood was not one she had anticipated. What's with this guy?

"What? No… That's not what I meant! The fact you're a fox has nothing to do with this! I just want to know about why the sudden change in treatment."

Nick closed his eyes with a sigh, expression softening to one of tiredness. He rubbed his face.

"You're right. Sorry." He said with an apologetic tone.

Judy raised her eyebrow, curious and thinking back to the words she heard last night.

"Didn't sleep well?"

He chuckled humorlessly as he continued to rub the tiredness from his face.

"Yeah, had this dream. It…" He stopped himself before he could elaborate. "Oh, never mind."

Judith was naturally curious about the dream. Her mind drifted to the words that she had heard him speak in his sleep. One word stood out from the others. ' _Marl.'_ She was so lost to her thoughts that she didn't realize she was speaking the word on her mind before it was too late. But nevertheless, the effect was instantaneous from the fox.

Every fiber of his being seemed to freeze at the mention of the word. He snapped his head at her, eyes wide with shock. His tone had traces of panic in it.

"W-What did you say?"

Judith averted her eyes, mentally scolding herself for the slip up. Well, now that she said it, might as well come clean.

"Uh, I heard you say it last night when you were sleeping. Uh, 'marl?'"

She gazed at the fox for any traces of a reaction and was rewarded by a slight flicker of panic in his eyes, but it was gone in a blink as the fox's mask fell back in place. He sighed with relief and grinned at her. If she didn't know any better, she would have bought it.

"Oh, I thought you said something else. 'Marl,' huh? I said that? Not sure what it means."

Judy forced a grin on her face to hide her thoughts, now very curious, but it would have to wait for another time. She may not completely like this fox, but that gave her no right to be nosing around in his business. She probably will never know anyways.

"Me neither."

Nick gave a smile and kicked his legs out from the bed and stood up with ease, though he released a short yawn afterwards.

"Right, so, ready to get started with operation FishBarrel?"

Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Operation FishB… What?"

Nick rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Are you ready to get snuck out of the city?"

The rabbit's mouth formed an 'O.'

"Ohhh… yeah, but FishBarrel? What does that even mean?"

He smirked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You'll see."

Nick grinned slyly as he grabbed his pack from the table and began to rummage through it.

"Now, we need to go to the market before it closes. We got some fish to buy for our trip out of the city."

Judith cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I still don't understand why we need fish."

Nick chuckled a bit, his emerald eyes casting that same mischievous look at her.

"You'll see, Carrots. Now, where is tha— Ah ha!"

He extracted a jar of dirt and a jar of some black substance.

"Here we are, Carrots."

Judy raised an eyebrow as she looked at the jars and then back at the grinning fox. She was beyond confused. How was a jar of dirt and a jar of what looks like soot going to help her get out of the city.

"Uh, what?"

Nick handed her the jar of black and set the jar of dirt on the table. He started backing towards the door with a smirk on his face.

"It's black dye, Carrots. Rub it into your fur. Best rub it under your clothes too just in case, which is why I am going to wait patiently outside to give you some privacy. Oh, and also make sure you rub the soil all over your body and clothes. It should help mask your scent for the time being."

She glared at him, clearly not wanting to do any of that for what seemed like no reason. He rolled his eyes with a sigh, slapping a paw to his face, muttering something about a her not being as smart as he thought she was. He looked back at her and began to explain.

"You can't just go walking around in public, Carrots. You are a princess after all. You need a disguise. Yours will be a black-furred rabbit that is from outside of the city. There's a mirror in the corner. Make sure you cover all of your grey fur. Call for me when you're done."

Nick closed the door behind him, leaving a stunned rabbit in his wake.

Judy looked from the door to the jar of dye in her paws, then back at the door. So, he wants her to disguise herself? Makes sense. Today would be different from yesterday. Soldiers would be looking for her. Everyone would know what she would look like. There aren't many rabbits who are grey-furred and purple-eyed with black-tipped ears, after all. The scent masking also makes sense, especially if Wolford is trying to track her. That wolf has proven himself to have the best nose in the King's royal guard, making him the best tracker in the kingdom.

She stripped out of her dress and opened the jar and began rubbing the dye into her fur, concentrating on her ears and face at first before rubbing down her arms and body. Soon, she was turning back and forth, making sure every part of her fur was black.

She couldn't help but smile at the stranger in the mirror. She looked like a totally different rabbit besides the violet eyes. She was completely black, from the tip of her ears to the bottom of her feet.

She grinned.

"Well, hello, there stranger."

Judy opened the jar of dirt and was hit by a strong smell of earth. She recoiled her nose away from it.

 _Woah, this will definitely put anyone off my scent, but I'm not sure if I want to smell like this. I would smell like a farmer… well, I guess that's the point, isn't it?_

She sighed as proceeded to rub the dirt over her, masking her scent.

When she was done, she put her dress back on and slung her satchel around her.

"Alright, done!"

Nick opened the door and smiled at the black rabbit in the room.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Carrots?"

Judith couldn't help but grin at the joke as she spun in place.

"Is this good?"

The fox held up a paw for her to stop and leaned forward. She wondered what he was doing when he started to sniff her, but then she realized he was testing her scent mask.

Nick pulled back with a satisfied smile and nod.

"Smell royally filthy, Carrots. Nice work."

He smirked at her and put the jars back in his pack and slung the bag onto his back.

"So, ready to leave the city, your highness?"

Judy grinned and nodded.

"Yep, just need to get my bag."

The rabbit hopped over to the wall and grabbed her satchel. That was when she finally realized something. She spun about, narrowing her eyes at the vulpine.

"Hold on a second, Slick. How did you get that basket full of food? You said last night that you didn't have any money left. Did you steal from me? Again?!"

Nick rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Look, Carrots, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but I didn't steal any money from you. I know a guy that can get me free food, completely _legal_. And for the record, I _never_ stole from you."

Judith frowned, tone sarcastic as she can get it.

"Really? Cause I can remember a certain time in the marketplace where a certain fox and his son took my money."

Nick smirked at her, leaning down to her level. He waved a finger in front of her face.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. That was not stealing. Really, Carrots, I don't know how many times I have to say this. It's called a hustle, sweetheart. _Hustling_ is not stealing."

The rabbit rolled her eyes with a sigh as she slung the strap of her satchel over her head.

"Whatever. You still took my money."

The red fox grabbed the food basket from the table and examined its contents with a smirk on his face.

"And I am forever grateful for the donation, Carrots. It was for a good cause."

Judy folded her now black arms across her chest and frowned at him.

"What? For the Help-This-Fox-Get-Rich fund?"

He turned to face her after extracting a couple more articles of food from the basket and stuffing them into his pockets. He winked with a grin as he opened the door and motioned for her to go first.

"That'll be the one, Fluff. After you."

The doe sighed and shook her head as she padded through the door. She fought the urge to jump and punch the vulpine in his perfect canine teeth to knock that smirk from his face.

Why was she putting up with this fox again? Whose idea was it to have him help her again? Oh wait, it was hers. Judith was eager to get this done and over with. The sooner she was free of this damn fox and his smug know-it-all look, the better for her sanity. Hopefully, today will go well.

Oh, if only she knew…

* * *

 **Oh, don't you love those little teases at the end. You know. That one that alludes to some future events that you don't know about yet and I just leave off the chapter there for it to eat away at your minds as you wait for the next update? Yeah, that.**

 **LOL Okay, in all seriousness, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Leave a review. So, this will be the first time Night Howlers are mentioned, but are they a flower or something more... mystical? And how about those dreams?! Good grief! They are so lifelike. If they are visions of the future, why did she dream of killing a kit?! ;) Guess we'll just have to wait and see... well, you will have to at least. I kind of already know. ;)**

 **So, tell me your thoughts. I look forward to reading your reviews!**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **StoryCrusader**


	6. Chapter 6: Everyone Has Problems

**Okay, Okay! Sorry for the delay. I was busy with school and the like, and also was struggling with writing this chapter for this next step in the storyline. It isn't like I am running out of ideas and all that. I have the story planned out in general, but it is the small details and scenes that are causing me the trouble. Pretty much, this was supposed to be a filler chapter of some sort, but became something other than I intended. You'll notice it is very split in the point of views, but I guess it was necessary.**

 **Anyways, it is much shorter than I would have liked, but at least I got _something_ for you to chew on... (It's an expression. I wouldn't try chewing your phone/computer/electronic device.)**

 **Without further adooo...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Everyone Has Problems!**

* * *

Bonnie paced anxiously around her husband's office. She has done nothing but since she had woke up from her restless sleep early in the morning.

She was worried sick!

Her daughter, Judith Laverne Hopps, is missing!

The last time she was seen was when her maid, Dawn Bellwether, brought her breakfast in her bedchambers. Then she just disappeared without a trace… until her scent was picked up by Wolford while the guards were scoring the city.

It had been some relief that she was still in the city, but then the wolf had picked up another scent that seem to indicate another mammal had been with her at the sometime in the alley

A fox.

Bonnie had nearly lost it in worry. Her daughter was out there amongst all sorts of evil and vile mammals, foxes included. Why wouldn't she be worried?! How long could a young princess like her survive amongst those mammals? The queen hoped that her daughter was just being her foolish self and running away, though she couldn't go far. Captain Bogo had the guards on all the wall tops and at the city gates on the lookout for her. She was still in the city, but the queen just hoped that she wasn't kidnapped.

The middle-aged rabbit cooed worriedly as she paced, wringing her paws and waiting for any word on her missing daughter.

She whirled around when she heard her husband return from hearing a report on the search.

King Stewart sighed and shook his head at his wife's hopeful gaze, and she deflated.

Stu sighed again and collapsed into the plush chair closest to the door.

"Do you think she knew, Bon?"

Bonnie stopped her pacing and sighed, shaking her head.

"Does it matter?! She's gone, and if we don't find her—"

"We're going to find her."

She shot her husband a worried look.

"But if we don't..."

Stu silenced his wife with a raising of his paw. He looked sternly at her.

"We're going to find her." He repeated.

Bonnie bit her lip and nodded, returning to her pacing, until there was an urgent knocking on the door.

Stu turned around and yelled at the door.

"Yes! What is it?! If it isn't about my daughter, I don't want to hear it!"

The messenger rabbit swung open the door, trembling with panic.

"M-My King! Captain Bogo just sent word of something that requires y-your attention… urgently, sir."

Stu frowned, panicking on the inside.

"Is this about Judith?"

The buck shook his head rapidly and gulped.

"No, sir. It's—It's about a savage otter…"

* * *

Nick led the way down the stairs of the inn, a smirk plastered to his face. The black doe followed him.

The bottom floor was dedicated to the workings of a pub. It was nearly empty due to the hour of the day. Judy suspected that it would fill up once darkness started to settle in.

She noticed that that there was a fox behind the bar, filling up orders who raised an eyebrow at seeing her. That was when she also noticed that some of the customers had turned their heads to give questioning looks as well. They were mostly predators, most being species that were commonly frowned upon, like weasels and foxes.

Judith felt an unease descend her spine. She didn't seem like she was welcomed.

Nick just gave the bartender a salute, who returned it with a nod, and walked out the door.

Judy quickly followed him as the mammals within returned to their business without a word.

Once outside, she breathed with relief, which caught Nick's attention.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he meandered down the street beside her, heading for the market.

"What's wrong with you?"

Judy glanced back at the inn. There was a sign above the door that read 'The Tipsy Fox. Inn and pub.'

She shook her head and looked up at the fox who was waiting for an answer as if he really did care. But that was ridiculous. He didn't, right?

She nodded her head back at the inn as they walked away from it.

"It's just those mammals in there were just looking at me weird."

Nick hummed in understanding and grinned.

"Well, look at it this way, Carrots. The Tipsy Fox is probably one of the only, if not the only, place in the city where foxes are greeted with open arms. People tend to steer clear of the place, figuring it a spot for criminals."

Judith raised an eyebrow at him.

"And is it?"

Nick frowned and rolled his eyes.

" _No_. People think that because of the species of animals that frequent it. Foxes like me. Weasels. Hyenas. You know. The mammals that are not seen in the… best of light, so-to-speak. Not all mammals there are criminals."

"Not _all_ …"

Nick suddenly turned to face her a frown secured upon his face.

"Look, Carrots, when it comes to mammals like me, foxes and such, society labels them a certain label. For foxes, it is they are untrustworthy and would hustle the last scrap of food from a family in need without a care. Do you know what it is like trying to live in a world where everyone sees you like that? Of course, you don't. You're a rabbit. Royalty. Why should you care about what happens to mammals like me?"

He abruptly started walking again, leaving a stunned rabbit in his wake.

Judith blinked. What's with this fox? She then realized that he was far down the street and showed no signs of waiting for her and ran after him.

When she came up to pace beside him again, she saw him give an almost disgusted glance at her.

She glared at him. That's it! She grabbed his arm and hauled him off to the side of the street.

When he went to protest, she snapped at him as she pushed him into an empty alley and stood with her paws on her hips.

"Look here, Slick. I didn't mean to tread on your feelings. You said that not _all_ of the mammals that went to that place were criminals. That is what I was referring to. I wasn't implying that most of the mammals in there were bad or anything like that. Maybe it would have been better for me to let it go, but whatever." She jabbed his chest with a finger, stepping towards him with fire in her eyes. "Now, listen up, grumpy tail. Do you think that just because I'm a rabbit and part of the royal family that I don't have a stereotype hanging over my head every second of the day? Well, guess what, Slick Nick! I do! Why do you think I left in the first place?!"

Nick looked stunned by her words but kept up his frown, though he didn't make an effort to interject.

Judy continued to give him a stern glare.

"Everyone wants me to be the helpless, weak, defenseless little princess who is supposed to sit there, smile, chat all day while drinking tea, not to engage in any 'boyish' activities as my mom puts it, not to try and be anything else than a pretty face! Now!" She narrowed her eyes at him and gave a growl. "Do _you_ know what _that_ is like?"

Nick rolled his eyes at her, seemingly unimpressed. He laughed humorlessly.

"Okay, that's your argument? You think your life is just as bad as mine? Well, how about this for you? All the life I've ever known was the streets. All I've known was a stereotype. It may come as a surprise to you, but I actually wanted to be something else than a street hustler, to make something of myself. But that didn't happen, and do you know why?" He leaned over as if daring her to even act like she knew the reason. When Judy only frowned back at him with arms crossed, he continued. "It's because everybody, everywhere, only saw me through the label, the stereotype, and when you have that amount of weight bearing down on you all day, every day, for years, you say to yourself 'Gee… if everyone thinks this way about me, why should I even try and be someone other than an untrustworthy street hustler?' And so, I came to realize that there really wasn't any point in being someone you're not. I am a street hustler, and that is all I'm ever going to be as long as society thinks the way they do about my kind. Happy?" He snapped at her as he ended his rant, turning away.

He gave a sigh. After a moment, he gave an emotionless chuckle. "Why am I even telling you this?"

It was a rhetorical question so Judith didn't respond. She shifted on her feet, frown dissipating as she bit her lip, as she looked into the sky with a sigh. She was debating with herself what to think of the fox standing before her with his back turned away, obviously in thought too.

She was starting to realize just how complicated Nicholas Wilde really was. It wasn't as simple as him simply being a street hustler and an uncaring, heartless fox like she had first seen him as. There was more to him than met the eye, more than he cared to show. Perhaps he wasn't such a bad guy underneath all that smug, street hustling, heartlessness that he put to the forefront of his personality…

She groaned and threw up her paws as she slumped against a barrel that had been placed in the alleyway.

"You are so damn confusing, Wilde. Just when I'm sure that I know who you are, you do or say something that completely changes that."

She shook her head, expression softening as she looked at the fox.

"Look, I'm sorry that you think you can't be anything else other than a street hustler, but I think that just because someone else says its true doesn't mean that it is true. Everyone wants me to be someone I'm not, but I refuse to listen. I know who I am, that's all that matters, and I'll be damned if anyone is going to force me to be anything other than just that… to be anything other than _me_. So, if you want to continue being a street hustler, by all means if that is what you think you are, but if you are not what they say you are, you are an idiot for continuing to listen to them. It's like you said: what's the point in trying to be someone you're not. Don't ever forget who you are."

Nick whirled around when she said that, jaw dropping.

"What…?"

Judith raised an eyebrow.

"Don't forget who you are, Slick."

His eyes shone with wonder and confusion, but he quickly shook it away. He composed himself in record time and took a deep breath and looked at something behind her with a grin.

"Uh, well, we wasted enough time chatting I think. You still need to buy some fish. Can't wait to see the vendor's face when they see you buying predator food."

He chuckled as he brushed past her, bumping her to emphasis the tease and continued on to the street.

Judith gave him an odd look of surprise. He seemed to have completely ignored the fact that the entire conversation took place… What's with this fox...?

Nick paused at the entrance to the alley and raised an eyebrow at her, motioning for her to come along.

"You coming, Carrots? Come on, floppy ears, you're burning daylight." He teased with a smirk.

Judy snapped out of her daze and shot him a glare as she sprang after him.

"Hey, don't call me floppy ears! My ears aren't floppy. I have perfect control over them, just as I have perfect control of my hand and arm. For example…"

Nick yelped as she punched him in the arm. He gave her a glare.

"What was that for?!"

Judith gave him a sly smile and skipped ahead.

"For thinking you're the only one who has problems… and because I felt like you needed a reminder that I'm not your typical rabbit princess."

Nick blinked in shock as he absorbed what happened but then grinned and strolled after her, still rubbing his arm.

"Sly bunny."

The rabbit doe hopped around to walk backwards and gave him a smirk.

"Dumb fox. Now, let's go get some fish!" She turned back around and continued to skip just ahead of the fox, who was grinning like crazy as she said that last part a little too loud and he took note of the looks sent her way.

He chuckled as he looked down at her with awe.

 _Crazy bunny too…_

* * *

Narrowed eyes watched the fox and rabbit stroll down the street. They seemed so happy together.

Disgusting.

 _We'll change that…_

"Enjoying the view?" A cold and threatening voice said behind the cloaked figure in the alleyway.

The figure jumped with fear and quickly turned around to stare at the other mammal that had seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"No, I was—"

"I don't care. I've come because he is getting impatient waiting. He wants to know if you had started yet."

"Yes, in fact, we have. Give it a week and—."

"Good. Good. But, my master is impatient. He wants the objective to be completed by the day after tomorrow."

"Day after tomorrow?! B-But that is just too—"

"Find a way." The mammal growled. "It's simple actually. Step up the attacks. Why? Do you think you and your group are unfit to take up the task, because if that is the ca—"

"No No! I-It will be done as he asks."

"Good, because I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you do not complete the task."

The figure gulped, disgusted with this other mammal but more than frightened enough to obey him.

"N-No, it's not necessary."

The intimidating mammal backed into the shadows.

"Good. I'm sure he will be pleased to hear about your loyalty."

The figure looked away with a disgusted face. They didn't want to be loyal to that monster or any of his kind. It was despicable.

They turned back to the other mammal, forcing a businesslike impression.

"It is my pleasu…" They trailed off after noticing that their superior had just vanished and gulped again with a shudder.

 _I hate him…_

The figure gathered their cloak about them and walked out of the alley and down the street. No one gave them a second glance. That was just how they liked it. Hidden in plain sight. No one was the wiser about what was actually happening…

Now, they had a job to do. They needed to step up the attacks because there was no way in Hell they were going to anger that tyrant and monster, no matter how much they hated him and his kind. He could give them a fate worse than death.

They shuddered at the thought as they passed by that fox and rabbit again, hiding a face of disgust.

That rabbit looked familiar. Where have they seen her before? Have they seen her before?

They shook their head.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was completing the goal and extracting revenge in the process, though the joy from causing the terror would be bitter sweet if they had to be done under the orders and control of the monster from the north.

They didn't know who or what they were dealing with until it was too late, so now they serve the very mammals that they hated to begin with. But they would do it, they had too or… bad things. Just bad things…

Bad things were going to happen regardless.

* * *

 **Okay, so shorter than I liked, but a several things happened. One, Judith's parents found out about the otter (No doubt that will only increase their worry for Judy). Two, Judith's parents seemed to be hiding something. Did you catch that? Three, Nick and Judy's relationship may or may not have just taken the next step towards friendship. Four, quite obviously, there is something big going on in the shadows. 'Step up the attacks...' Da Da DAAAA!**

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Okay, a little bit of input what is going on behind the scenes. My life is craziness incarnate right now. I am going to be swamped with homework for a while, but I will see what I can do to finish up chapters and get them out to you as soon as possible. I have what? Four stories that are in progress... Sheesh, I got to stop creating more projects for myself before I finish my others.**

 _ **Case of the Silver Fox**_ **is going to end... soon. I am determined. I am putting together the last chapters at the moment. Then I will say 'good riddance' to that story. It isn't a bad bad story. I liked writing it for the most part, but it has become more of a nuisance since I have pretty much neglected it for a while now.**

 _ **Tears for a Fox**_ **is going to be around for a while yet. I am _almost_ ready to begin updating it again. I just need to work out a few more kinks in the storyline and then I should be able to update regularly again.**

 **And now we come to the craziness that I just put myself into. I have started a new story. Yes, I know, tooo many projects, but whatever. What makes it even more crazy of me to start it is that it is a 'How to Train Your Dragon' fanfic, totally different universe from 'Zootopia.' Now, now, I'm not abandoning Zootopia, far from it. I just got stuck in a HTTYD daze lately after rewatching the first movie and couldn't get an idea out of my head. So, now that I got that out of my head for the most part with an absolute monstrosity of a first chapter to that story ( _Ghosts of the Past_ if you're interested) and considering it may take me weeks to complete the next chapter for it, it isn't my top priority. My priority is to be writing these smaller chapters for you guys for the 'Zootopia' fanfics. And so, that's everything I have to say on that.**

 **ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed this relatively short chapter. I will be reverting back to my generic schedule of a chapter a week, hopefully. I'll try my best.**

 **So, thanks for reading. Give me your thoughts! Give them to me! I want to know what you are thinking. I'm not a telepath... although I really want to be one now...**

 **Whatever.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **StoryCrusader**


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Fish Barrel?

**Well, sorry for the wait. Midterm at school. I've been a bit busy and haven't been able to write much, but I got this done. So, again, sorry for the wait, and now enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Operation Fish Barrel**

* * *

Judith and Nick kept bickering between each other all the way to the market. They were having a hard time finding fish, since it was a hot commodity amongst predators, being one of the only type of meat they could eat without murdering a fellow mammal. It seemed like fish was nonexistent, but they were unfazed. Nick knew about one place where they could still get a barrel of fish. He kept insisting on a barrel full of fish, but Judy didn't even try to think about why.

They had wasted precious daylight and the sun had sunk lower in sky.

And now, the fox was smirking at a glaring bunny, waiting for her response.

Judith didn't hesitate to punch him in the arm, something he was learning she liked to do a lot.

"I do _not_ do that!"

Nick just laughed as he rubbed his arm, raising an eyebrow at her and grinning slyly.

"How do you know, Carrots? Do you ever hear yourself when you're sleeping? No, cause you are sleeping. Face it, Fluff, you're related to a bear. The proof is in what I heard last night."

Judith's face and ears were red with embarrassment and indignation. Her eyes were giving the vulpine a glare that would send anyone else running. She stumped her foot with each word.

"I. Do. Not. Snore!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Wilde, you deplorable fox, I do _NOT_!"

"You're not the one who had to share a room with you. If I'm lying, I'm dying, Carrots."

Judith was seething with embarrassment and annoyance, head sinking into her shoulders as she marched beside a fox who was having a good old time teasing her.

She growled out through gritted, just loud enough for Nick to hear.

" _Oh, you're going to be dying either way, Nick Wilde. I do not snore._ "

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, you heard me." She glanced over her shoulder for a split second, eyes glinting with slight confusion before she faced forward again, looking like she was deep in thought about something.

Nick chuckled, turning his head back to face forward again, but his emerald eyes peered down at her from under half-lidded eyelids with curiosity.

After a moment, he set his eyes back out front. His ears perked up as his grin spread wider.

"Ah, here we are, Carrots! If we are going to find any fish, it is going to be here."

Judith lifted her head and ears to notice a restaurant of some sort. It's painted white front held a sign high above the entrance.

 _'_ _FISHTOWN MARKET'_

Nick was headed straight for it with a smirk on his face.

Judy looked up at him.

"So what's the plan, Slick?"

"It's simple. We go in, talk to the mammal in charge, get our barrel or two of fish, and get out. Then we get you out of the city before they lock the city gates for the night." He stated, but then he had a thought. "Uh, remember. Your name is Abby. Don't want anyone realizing you are the missing princess before we get this plan even rolling."

She nodded as he reached out a paw to push open the door but paused to look down at her.

"Uh, also, it may be better if I do the talking so that we have no mix up in stories."

The doe groaned in frustration and hastily growled at him.

"Okay. Fine. You do the talking, but can we just hurry this up so we can get out of here."

Nick grinned.

"Well, someone is antsy."

Judy rolled her eyes at him as he pushed open the door, but she glanced over her shoulder

She was antsy. She was anxious. She had a feeling, a bizarre feeling. She felt a twinge of dread about something, but she didn't quite know what it was or why she felt it. It could be just her anxiety about being caught and imprisoned back in that palace by her overprotective parents for the rest of her days, but she had a distinct feeling that that wasn't the case. This was something else. It was like her instincts were screaming at her to stay on her guard for something.

When she stepped into the building, she was met with a blast of cool air and a darkened interior. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting to see an open space filled with tables with a bar on the far side. Everywhere she looked, there were mammals dining and chatting away with each other. It appears the interior design was made to look like an ice cave of sorts with bluish white paint lining the walls and ceiling. Workers were making their way in and out of a doublewide door towards the far left of the room that undoubtedly led to the kitchen.

She noticed that there were many predator customers, more so than prey. She found that interesting when prey outnumber predators ten to one.

Judy turned to inquire about it with Nick, when she felt a sudden electric feeling tear through her head as her vision and other senses dulled out.

She saw Nick joking around and opening a door, revealing a panther on all fours and growling savagely at him. The fox doesn't notice, and the savage predator launched himself at the vulpine standing in the doorway.

Then she blinked and was back in the restaurant where she was rooted in place just inside the door and staring at the back of Nick's retreating form.

 _What. Was. THAT?_

Her eyes were wide as she tried to process what happened.

A vision? What? She couldn't have visions. She couldn't, could she? A vision of what? Savage animals? Animals don't go savage, do they? Predators maybe. They were at one point long long ago. Could they become savage again?

Judy stared at the fox ahead of her. Nick was a predator. Could he go savage?

He turned around with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"And the rabbit is petrified with fear after seeing a place with so many predators." He commented.

Judith blinked again as she instantly snapped out of her stunned reverie as realization of what he said hit her.

She glared at him, ears flushing pink a bit.

"I am not. I just had… Nevermind. It's colder in here than I expected."

Nick gave her a curious look before resuming his walk towards the counter in the back of the room.

"Okay, Fluff. Whatever you say."

Judy rolled her eyes at him as she padded beside him, but once he turned away, her expression turned into a nervous frown.

What was all that? Where did that vision come from? It was a vision, right? Yeah, what else could it be? Vision of what?

Her mind buzzed with questions and theories. Gosh, she was already on edge about her freaky realistic dreams. Now she was having visions out of nowhere. What was happening to her? Why was it happening? And WHY did she have this uneasy feeling?

"Flash, Flash, Hundred Yard Dash! Buddy, it's nice to see you." Nick greeted cheerily as he now leaned upon the counter, looking at the…

Judy's eyes bulged with alarm.

 _A SLOTH! WE ARE GETTING HELP FROM A SLOTH, ONE OF THE SLOWEST MAMMALS IN ALL THE LANDS?! OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!_

The sloth's face slowly turned to the fox, eyes blinking slowly, too slow.

"Nice…to… see you… too." He said with pauses breaking up his speech and a smile on his face.

Nick remained unfazed by the slowness, while it was eating Judy alive inside. He smiled as the sloth finally finished his return greeting.

"Hey, Flash, I'd love you to meet my friend." He gestured to the black doe at his side and smirked at her. "Ah...Darlin, I've forgotten your name."

Judy gave a quick glare at him before giving a big smile at the sloth who was just now turning his head to see her.

"Hi, I'm Abby. How are you?" The second the polite question left her lips, she wanted to take it back.

Oh, curse her and her politeness…

The sloth slowly opened his mouth to speak again, and she could already feel her annoyance mounting.

"I am… doing… just…"

"Fine?" Judy cut in with the hope of speeding this along as quickly as she could, but it seems the fates hate her after all…

"as well… as… I can… be… What…"

Judy felt her eyelid twitching slightly at the slowness. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?

Nick was finding amusement in the spectacle and his smirk never left his face.

"Hang in there." He encouraged teasingly, and she shot him a quick glare as the sloth continued.

"… can I… do…"

Oh my Gosh, Finally!

Judy beamed at the sloth and quickly asked the question before Nick could. Yes, she had agreed for Nick to do all the talking, but this was killing her on the inside.

"We are-"

"for you..."

She stared at the sloth with disbelief, eyelid twitching, and opened her mouth to speak again.

"Well, we are-"

"today." Flash finished.

Judy waited for a bit, trying not to make her frustration evident.

"Well, we are looking for a barrel of fish to take outside the city for predator families in need around BunnyBurrow. We were hoping we could buy one here. Unless you are the owner, could we speak with your supervisor, please? We are in a REALLY big hurry." She hastily added tapping her paws on the counter with impatient unease.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her in surprise and smirked again.

The sloth just blinked at her with a smile on his face, and Judy gave another smile as if that would help speed the slow mammal along.

It didn't…

Then he slowly opened his mouth again.

 _Oh, for everything pure and holy, just speak already…_

He was about to speak…

Judy saw it…

How long does it take to open your mouth to speak already?!

Speak…

Please speak…

Judy's foot began to thump lightly as she leaned forward in impatient anticipation, eyes wide and waiting.

Speak…

He was about to…

He couldn't open it much further than that. He had to speak…

Right... Now—

"Hey, Flash, want to hear a joke?"

"NO!" Judy yelled at the evil vile demon of a vulpine with a look of pure exasperation, eyes wider than saucers as she grabbed the front of his tunic with desperation.

 _WWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!_

The sloth blinked and slowly turned with lazy interest to the smirking vulpine.

"Sure…"

Judy's head fell low on her shoulders as she frowned and hummed with frustration, giving Nick the evil eye, grinding her teeth together, and seething with agitation.

The vile vulpine, who take great joy in seeing the rabbit so flustered, was naturally amused by her conduct and smiled at the sloth.

"Okay, so what do you call a three-humped camel…"

* * *

"I hate you."

"Okay, that's a bit harsh, don't you think."

"But I'll say it again. I hate you." Judith growled.

Nick smiled as he pushed the cart loaded with the barrel of fish down the empty street towards one of the city's exits. He glanced over at the seething rabbit doe marching beside him.

"Has anyone told you, you look adorable when you're angry?"

Judy's head sunk lower on her rigid shoulders.

"Shut. Up." She grumbled at his tease.

This only made him chuckle.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad, Carrots."

Judy frowned at him.

"Really? Did you see how long it took for him to share the joke with every mammal at the bar? What is it with you? Do you enjoy driving me crazy?"

Nick smirked.

"I do. I do. One hundred percent." He commented cheerily as he drove the cart into an alley.

Judy sighed and looked at him as he placed the cart down.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

The fox jumped up upon the cart and pried off the lid to the barrel of fish, dumping it out onto the cart.

Judy's eyebrows shot up as she rushed forwards.

"What are you doing?! I thought we needed that!"

Nick smirked at her as he set the barrel back up into its original position, leaving a few fish inside. She didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Of course, Carrots, but there is one thing missing in this barrel that needs to be there for this to work."

Judy frowned at him in confusion before understanding began to spread across her face.

"You don't mean…"

Nick grinned and patted the barrel.

"In you go, Fluff." He said cheerily while Judy's ears fell back behind her head, and she made a face of horror.

There was silence for a moment between the two. Judith kept glancing from the barrel to the fox, the barrel, then the fox, the barrel, then to the still smirking vulpine. She really hated that smirk…

"No! I'm not getting into a barrel full of fish! There has to be another way." She complained as she made a disgusted face.

Nick chuckled as he leaned upon the barrel. He shrugged his shoulders, not leaving his pose.

"It's up to you, Carrots. Be stuck in the city another night while I come up with something less brilliant, or you _hop_ into the barrel and we can be on our merry way out of the city. Your choice." He said with a smirk.

Judith glared at him for a long moment.

"And this plan is brilliant, _how,_ exactly?"

Nick held up a paw and began counting his fingers.

"One: it conceals you from sight. Two: masks your scent. Three: I'm a predator walking out the gates with fish, not having a suspicious rabbit partner, so more inconspicuous. And four: I get to bury you in fish." He smiled with a smile that overly exposed his teeth in mock innocence. "Come on Carrots, how is that not brilliant?"

Judy frowned at that but sighed reluctantly. His first three points were actually pretty valid points, she had to admit. The fourth… not so much. However, she really wanted to get out of the city by tonight, so this was the only way, unless he came up with another plan on the spot.

She groaned, not wanting to admit it.

"Okay. Okay. I'll get in the barrel…"

Nick smirked and gestured to the barrel regally.

"Your carriage to a new life awaits, your highness."

Judy rolled her eyes and shot him a glare as she climbed up onto the cart. She sighed with annoyance before jumping up and sliding into the wooden container, settling on the bottom on top of the remaining fish. She made a disgusted face and frowned up at the smirking fox, pulling her knees and satchel closer to her core

"Okay, Slick Nick, get on with it." She closed her eyes and braced herself for the slimy disgustingness.

But then a Nick's voice interrupted her, along with a tap on her shoulder.

She looked up to see the fox handing a clothes pin and a handkerchief to her.

He smiled, less jokingly and more sincerely.

"Here. Use that to pinch your nose so you can't smell it as bad. Then you can use this to cover your mouth from fish."

Judy blinked in surprise and took the objects from him with a quick smile of gratitude. It was times like this that got her wondering about Nick. He really was a mystery. She could see that there was a kindness to him that he didn't express often. She wondered if he needed an escape just as much as her. Maybe helping her _was_ an escape for him in a way after being a common street hustler for so long. She did as he said, pinching her nose with the clothes pin and tying the handkerchief around her mouth. She nodded to him when she was done and she saw him disappear form view for a second before reappearing and several fish fell into the barrel.

Judith shuddered as she felt the slime and scales hit her.

 _Great. Not how I pictured my grand escape…_

She felt the fish pile up around her as she kept her eyes closed and ears pinned behind her head, keeping as low as possible.

He heard Nick joke around as he piled more fish upon her.

"You know? I think your nickname might be Fishes after this."

Judy only growled in response, making the fox chuckle as he poured the rest of the fish back into the barrel until it was full. Then he replaced the lid upon it.

"Alright, Carrots. Time to get you out of here."

Judith felt the cart lift up as Nick pulled it back out of the alley and resumed pushing it down the street. She heard him whistling a bit absentmindedly to complete the effect.

It felt like hours as she sat there, buried under fish. It actually wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She couldn't smell the fish very much, and that disgusting slime wasn't getting into her mouth, thanks to the cloth protecting it. She had also made sure that she still had access to air from the hole in the side of the barrel.

She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest from anticipation as they got closer and closer to the city gate.

Nick got quiet all of a sudden and she wondered if it was time, but then she heard him whisper to her. It was muffled, like everything was in this barrel.

"We're arriving at the gates. Don't move or make a noise. They may inspect the barrel but don't panic. They will only shift around the fish on top of you but won't see you. Just stay calm… and here we go."

Judy took a breath silently to steady her breathing and heartbeat.

He was right. Remaining calm would be for the best.

She felt the cart move forward a little further before being set down at the sounding of a different voice.

"Halt."

She heard Nick greet the guard, or at least that's who Judith thought it was.

"Evening. I'm on my way back home with a barrel full of fish. Took me a while to find it, let me tell you…"

"That's fine, sir, but we have to check."

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Nick calmly respond.

"By all means, though no one has really checked my goods before. Is this about that missing princess? Jacklyn? Or was it…"

"You mean, Princess Judith. Yes, I'm afraid so. Would you mind popping the lid off?"

Judy held her breath as she heard Nick chuckle a bit and the lid being taken off.

"Sure thing. Though I find it funny you will be checking a barrel of fish for a princess, eh? Haha!"

Judy felt herself panic inwardly.

 _What is he doing?! He practically just gave them the idea! THERE IS A PRINCESS IN THIS BARREL, NICK!_

"Yeah, that would be funny wouldn't it." She heard one of the guards say with a slightly amused voice as she heard and felt some fish above her shift.

She gulped a bit when she suddenly had the thought of the guard suddenly finding her at the bottom, but then she heard the lid being replaced and she allowed herself to breathe with relief, being as silent as possible while doing so.

"Alright, I don't see any issue here. Have a good evening, Mr…"

"Wilde. And thank you, sir. Hope you find the princess."

"We will. Your clear. Let him through!"

Judy felt relief and excitement flood over her as the cart was lifted once again and pushed forward.

This was it. Nick had done it. He had got her out of the city undetected. She just might pay him for this after all with some of the coins she had left after paying for this barrel.

She had to remember to thank…

"Hold up! You there, fox! Stop!"

She felt the cart suddenly stop shortly after it had begun moving.

Her heart raced at this sudden turn in events.

 _What is going on? Did Nick get caught? Did_ we _get caught?! Oh please no…_

She heard Nick's confused voice. She really was amazed at the fox's ability to keep cool under pressure.

"I-Is there something wrong? I thought I was clear to go?"

Judy listened intently as new voices were heard… familiar voices.

"Yes, but that was before Wolford here recognized your scent from some place. He has a few questions for you."

The rabbit doe felt her heart pound in her chest.

Wolford! Not him. He has the best nose in the whole kingdom!

"So, fox. What was your name again?"

"Uh, Nick. Nick Wilde. Why?"

"No reason. So, Mr. Wilde. Do you know where I may have smelled your scent before?"

"Um… in the market? I was in the market for quite a while today."

"Yes, yes, that may be, sir, but I was wondering why your scent was in an alley along with the missing Princess Judith's."

"Uh, what?"

"Wolford! Fangmeyer! What is this about?"

Judith's heart dropped with dread as she recognized that booming voice instantly.

Bogo. Captain Bogo.

"Captain Bogo, sir! We were questioning this fox about Judith." A voice, which Judy assumed to be Fangmeyer's, answered.

"Really, now? Why?" The deep voice of the towering cape buffalo asked with curiosity. Judy gulped as she could picture the scene outside the barrel.

They were off to the side of the path, just outside the city gate. Nick was standing there calmly, keeping up a confused and stunned look and expertly hiding any anxiety or fear. Wolford, a charcoal colored wolf was standing in front of him, probably sniffing to confirm the scent. The tiger, Fangmeyer stood nearby, addressing the intimidating cape buffalo that had strolled out of the gates to investigate the commotion. Bogo's eyes were probably narrowed at the fox.

Wolford turned to his superior and saluted.

"Sir, I recognized this fox's scent as the one from the alley"

Bogo hummed.

"Is he now? Hm. Well, fox. What do you have to say to this?"

"Uh, Captain Bogo is it? Well, I'm still not sure what I'm being accused of here. What alley? I've been in a several alleys. Is this because I'm a fox? Are you going to blame me for a princess' disappearance, for no reason?" Nick's voice sounded annoyed.

"Don't play games with me fox! Wolford can place you in the same alley at around the same time that Princess Judith Hopps was there. Now, she is still missing. We are exploring _all_ explanations for her disappearance. So, explain yourself. Have you or have you not seen a rabbit doe with grey fur, violet eyes, and black-tipped ears and wearing a silk dress." Bogo boomed intimidatingly.

Nick however remained composed but also sounded surprised but had a tone of understanding.

"Oh. Well, as a matter of fact I've seen a rabbit doe with violet eyes, but she had black fur and wore a peasant's dress. I can't recall seeing a rabbit with everything you described, though."

"You saw her in an alley?"

"Yeah, I think so. I met her earlier today too. She actually helped me purchase this barrel of fish for some reason. Still don't know why…" Nick's voice trailed off like he was pondering something in confusion."

Wolford sniffed the fox and hummed.

"That would explain why you have traces of Judith's scent on you. If she somehow disguised herself and masked her scent, that's probably why I can't track her, Captain."

"Perhaps, but foxes are notoriously untrustworthy…"

"You know I'm right here—"

"Shut it!" Bogo snapped at Nick.

"Well, I'm sorry, sir! I have to get this fish back home and into the icebox before they spoil! You may have all night, but I don't! Look, I'm not sure why you think I have anything to do with the princess' disappearance, but that rabbit I met earlier could very well have been her. I don't know, but personally, I'm glad I met her! She helped me see a few things about myself that I haven't thought about in a long time. If she was the princess, she seems to be content with not being found, and I can't blame her if she has to live with you mammals day in and day out. Mammals who seem to want to control every aspect of her life!"

Bogo made a noise as if he was about to respond, but Nick cut him off.

"Here's the thing, sir. That rabbit doe that I met told me about her problems. I didn't ask for it, and quite frankly, I didn't want to hear about them. But, I'm glad she did because it helped me realize a few things about my own life. She told me about how everyone in her life wants her to be someone she's not, how unfair it is, how much she wanted to leave that life behind. Now, as someone who has lived under a stereotype for so long, I can relate to that feeling of an identity being forced upon you. So let me just say this, if that rabbit was in fact the princess, then I sincerely hope that, when you find her, you start treating her differently, start treating her fairly. Cause if you don't, you may lose her forever. Now with that being said, am I free to go, or do you have any more accusations to make about me, hm?"

Judith sat in shocked silence. She would be silent regardless, but what Nick had said had amazed her. He had stood up to Bogo, not just for himself, but for her also. Why would he do that? He just placed himself at risk. They would probably haul him off to jail now so they could interrogate him further about her. But still, he was willing to do that in order to defend her reasons for leaving. She felt admiration for the fox grow.

Did he really mean all that? Had she really had that much of an impact on him?

She was touched if he did.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was if Bogo was going to let them go.

She heard the buffalo speak after a long pause. He snorted.

"You are-"

He was cut off by another mammal's yelling.

"Captain Bogo, sir!"

"What?! What is it?" The captain of the guard boomed with an annoyed and stressed tone.

The other voice sounded disturbed, frightened, and exhausted, as if the owner had run a long way fast to get here.

"S-S… Savage mam…mammal…" They panted.

"WHAT?! Another one?"

"No, sir… Th…three mammals are… savage. In the square… near the palace…"

"Find them! Wolford! Fangmeyer! Go back with him. Track those mammals! One more thing, are they predators?"

"Yes, sir."

Bogo snorted in frustration and concern.

"Right. You! Sound the warning bells! Lock down the city and palace and get everyone indoors while we search for them!"

"Uh, sir, I'm not sure what's happening but can I leave now?"

"Yes, fox! You can leave!" Bogo roared in annoyance as Judy heard him stomp away, blaring orders as bells began to toll.

Judy was shocked and terrified by what she heard as the cart began to move again, this time with a little more haste.

Savage predators… Did she hear that right? _Savage… predators_ on the loose within a city filled with prey.

 _Oh Sweet Cheese and Crackers… Predators going savage?! Mammals don't just go sava..._

That's when she remembered that vision. She saw a savage panther in it... Savage predators. Did that mean she really did see the future? But why? Why are mammals going savage?

She could think of only one explanation.

Sorcery was at work in the kingdom...

* * *

 **And that is a wrap for another chapter! Hope you liked it. I skipped over the whole joke and Flash's reaction to it because I didn't want to seem like I was copying the movie line for line. You know what I mean? But anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **'Step up the attacks...'**

 **So, not sure when the next chapter is going to be done. Many of you probably noticed that I have been lacking in updates for not just this story but all my stories. That's because I've been busy. I've been busy a lot recently... But I haven't forgotten, just know that. I may hit a few stumbling blocks when it comes to the plot of the story, but I will find my way around them eventually. For example, this chapter was a pain in the butt to write at first. I was planning on going a different route but scraped it and rewrote it until I came up with this.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **StoryCrusader**


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness Woods RUN!

**Hey... Yeah, it's been a while. I'm _not_ dead in case you're wondering, just been busy and distracted by other things. Mainly... my new job. SO, yeah.**

 **I finally scraped enough words together to form a chapter, not a very long one, but it will have to do. Anyways, sorry for the... long... wait, but life comes first as always.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Darkness + Woods = RUN!**

* * *

Judith's mind buzzed.

Savage mammals…

Sorcery…

Predators going savage…

Could Nick go savage?

She wanted to kick herself for the thought. She was better than that. She always held herself to a higher standard. Her father and mother and the rest might not favor foxes… That's an understatement. Foxes weren't seen in the best light at all, but she, Judith Hopps, would not stoop so low. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty.

But, savage animals? Animals don't go savage. Sorcery has to be in play, right? Maybe, but she was free. She was finally free. She could run and never look back. What did she care about a few savage predators? Captain Bogo has it covered. He will find the sorcerer or whatever the source is and put a stop to it. It's his job.

She'll just leave and not look back. She has already committed to it. She'll see it through. She was going to, right?

…

Right?

She felt the cart stop with a jolt.

She frowned. Why were they stopping?

That's when she felt the barrel being tipped sideways.

A moment later she was sprawled out amongst a pile of stinky fish with the warm light of the setting sun washing over her. She blinked at the light and looked around her.

They were off the road in a clearing in the nearby forest. The birds chirped peacefully in the evening sky. Off in the distance bells still tolled from the royal city.

She moaned as she pushed herself up from the fish pile to glare at the smirking tod standing off to the side, his reddish fur seeming to glow in the warm light.

"I hate you."

Nick grinned and held out his paw.

"Oh come on, you know you love me."

Judy rolled her eyes and took his paw, tearing off the handkerchief and clothes pin as he hauled her to her feet. She shuddered in disgust as the distinct fish smell coming off of her. The doe looked down at her form. Her fur and dress was coated in a layer of fish. The black dye had smeared in places.

She needed a bath. She _really_ needed a bath.

Nick chuckled as she looked back up at him with a frown.

His emerald eyes glanced over her form with amusement.

"Well, safe to say you need a bath, Fishes."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the nickname and flung some slime at him.

He yelped and stumbled back as the slime hit him right over his right eyelid. She snorted with laughter at the unamused look he gave her as the slime slowly slid down over his closed eye.

Nick rolled his eyes—eye—and wiped away the slime with the back of his paw.

"Har Har, Carrots."

Judith snickered and folded her arms across her chest, grinning at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just a little slime, _Slick_."

The red tod huffed as he blinked and made sure he got the slime off.

"Yeah, yeah. You need a bath regardless, Fluff." He paused in thought before continuing. "You also need a place to stay tonight."

Judy's grin fell off her face.

She hadn't thought of that.

"Uh… I can find someplace. I'm sure there is an inn in a nearby village or something."

Nick rolled his eyes and started to throw the fish back into the barrel.

"Carrots, there is no village that you will be able to get to before dark, and trust me when I say, you do _not_ want to stuck out here during the dark."

The rabbit bit her lip before spitting out the fish slime that touched her tongue from doing so.

"Okay, so tell me where to go for the night and I'll be out of here."

The fox just shook his head as he threw in the last fish and replaced the lid on the barrel, picking it up with a grunt to place it back on the cart.

"Well… Ah. Okay then. You are going to spend the night at my place." He said casually, grabbing the handles to the cart once more, giving her an expectant look.

Judith blinked at him in shock before rapidly shaking her head and taking a few steps back.

"Oh nononononono No! There is no way that I am spending another night with _you_!"

Nick rolled his eyes and fixed her with a look, setting down the cart.

"Look, princess, you either can come with me back to my nice warm abode where I can see about getting you warm water for a nice bath or you can go off on your own and challenge the world without being prepared for any of it. Heck, Carrots, look at what happened back there." He gestured back in the direction of the distant alarm bells of the city. "There are… what?—savage mammals back there? Hello, Princess Fluff? Even I haven't encountered that one, and I've traveled a lot in my years. I was not just saying mean things to be mean, believe it or not. I meant it. You can't survive out on your own! No one can. And if you are even going to try and _attempt_ to go brave the big bad world out there, you best have some supplies to keep you alive beyond your first day, which, if I'm not mistaken, are supplies you _don't_ have." He pointed an accusing finger at her satchel.

Judy glanced down at it, ears falling behind her head as she took in what he said. She wanted to argue, but he _did_ have a good point. She gave him a mild glare though, not to be outdone.

"So? Why do you care?"

Nick huffed, folding his arms across his chest with a frown.

"Me? I don't! I don't care about you or your silly rabbit dreams."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then why not let me go?"

He sighed and flung up his arms in exasperation.

"Okay… honestly? I don't know. I should be letting you go with your attitude, but I guess I want to do something unselfish for once… I don't know. Who am I kidding?" He picked up the cart and began to push it through the woods. He paused to look back at her and pointed in a direction.

"Head that way until you reach the river and then follow it downstream until you reach BunnyBurrow. Can't miss it. It's the place with all the long-eared cottontails who are some of the worst bigots you will ever meet… You'll fit right in." He stated with a false smile.

Then he turned around and started to push the cart again in silence.

Judith blinked in surprise at the back of the retreating form of the fox. She bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced in the direction he pointed and then back at him.

 _'_ _I guess I want to do something unselfish for once…'_

Her ears fell behind her head, feeling guilty. She still wasn't completely willing to trust this fox, but he had defended her back there against Bogo of all mammals. He had also helped her get out of the city when he could have abandoned her at any time and left her to her own devices.

She thought back to their heated talk about their problems and stereotypes. Nick was stuck in a stereotype, pressured into it like she was into her own stereotype.

In the end, her decision was easy.

"Nick, wait!"

She ran after him in the dim light of the setting sun amongst the trees of the forest.

He turned around to face her with an unamused look.

"What? The river's that way, Carrots?"

Judith sighed as she grabbed his arm to stop him. His russet fur seemed to glow in what little warm light the sunset was provided. For a moment, his face had a genuine look of hurt beneath his mask. Was he really that fragile inside? Once again, the doe was met with a war raging inside her mind. Just who was this fox who was kind one minute and then careless and indifferent the next? Who was Nick Wilde really? Because, it was becoming quite apparent to the rabbit that there was much more to him than met the eye. Buried underneath was a lost and fragile mammal who was hiding behind a mask of suave sarcasm and an indifferent attitude.

Judy felt her heart soften as she squeezed his arm and pleaded with him, her violet eyes large and glimmering.

"I know. I know. But… I'm going with you. You're right. Okay? I'm unprepared for this. I'll stay the night at your place, wherever it is."

Nick raised an eyebrow at her for a moment before gently peeling her slimy paws from his arm and taking a step back. He sighed, analyzing her face.

"Okay, Carrots, but don't expect to be treated to the whole royal welcome."

She grinned in relief and amusement.

"Oh, don't worry mister fox. I don't expect much."

The fox's eyes lightened as he made a mock look of offense, placing a paw over his heart.

"Hurtful, Fluff. I'll have you know that I have the best accommodations in the whole wood." He waved his free paw around at the surrounding forest with a dramatic flair.

Judy rolled her eyes as he took up the handles to the cart again, walking beside him.

"Uh huh, and I'm sure that there are simply _loads_ of mammals that live in these woods who can support this claim?"

Nick chuckled, glancing down at her with half-lidded emerald eyes that seemed to glow slightly in the overtaking darkness.

"Well when you put it like that…"

Judith smirked as she punched his arm.

"That's false advertising, Slick."

Nick shook his head with a smirk.

"Ah. Ah. I didn't false advertise anything. It's the truth. I have the _only_ accommodations in these woods, so therefore the _best_."

The rabbit gave him a look.

"By that logic, you also have the _worst_ , you know?"

Nick's smirk fell as his brow scrunched up into a thoughtful frown as he looked down at her.

"Hm…Good point..." He hummed. "Perhaps I should discuss that with my head of marketing."

Judith scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him as she padded beside him through the forest.

"Oh? And who would that be?"

The fox smiled extra wide to show his white teeth in a forced innocent look to answer her question, making Judy snort with laughter.

She shook her head with a smile, sighing as she glanced about the darkening forest. The trees began to take on a more ominous look in the retreating light. Shadows began fleeting about the trunks in an eerie and supernatural fashion, making her imagination to start cooking up reasons on why she should be running back to civilization instead of following a street hustling fox she just met yesterday into the middle of the woods.

Without permission, her mind suddenly wandered back to the most recent disturbing news.

Mammals returning back to their savage states. Mammals don't just go savage. There has to be a reason, but the terrifying fact of it all was that the only explanation she could think of was sorcery… which brought her to another thought that sent a bout of uneasiness over her.

Judy's nose twitched with nervousness as she looked around at the trees and shifting shadows.

People had always said that the sorcerer from all those years ago had remained nearby, waiting for his moment to strike. Maybe the time had finally come? Maybe he had been living in this very forest all along?

"Hey, Nick?"

The vulpine hummed in response with a slight annoyed tone as he strained against the handles on the cart to push one of its wheels out of a pothole in the forest floor.

Judith's erect and sensitive ears twitched at the sound of a subtle rustling of leaves in the surrounding darkness. Her eyes glanced in that direction with slight apprehension.

"You haven't, by any chance, seen any suspicious characters in these woods, have you?"

Nick frowned at her. She was hoping he would say 'No,' but his answer made some of her fur stand on end on the back of her neck.

He glanced around the woods.

"Of course, I have, Carrots. It's the forest. Some outlaws hide out here. No better place to live and hide than a place everyone won't approach for fear of a sorcerer. Why? Did you see something?" He asked with a note of wariness in his voice.

The rabbit forced a smile and shook her head, making herself stop glancing about the forest and to look back up into the emerald eyes of her fox companion.

"No, I was just wondering. You know… with the whole mammals going savage back there…" Her smile fell at the thought.

Nick's gave her a reassuring grin when she jumped at the barely audible sound of a twig snapping, her body tensing with wide eyes as her ears stood straight up.

"Fluff. I have lived in this forest for years and have never seen a mysterious evil sorcerer. So, no worries. It's the bandits you got to watch out—"

Judy's body moved of its own accord. She jumped up and kicked Nick in the hips to knock him to the side, abruptly cutting off his reassuring talk that was… _not very reassuring_!

Nick grunted as he stumbled to the side, and an arrow embedded itself in the tree he had just been standing in front of a moment before. He looked at it with wide eyes as he finished his sentence, blinking in surprise.

"—for." He cocked his head to the side as he looked at the poorly made arrow. "Huh… bandits… Imagine that." He smiled nervously. "Uh, Carrots? We got a problem." He stated, as he was yanked to the side by a rabbit pulling roughly at his paw.

Judy shot him a glare as she ducked under another arrow that was shot over her head. War cries and woops of bandits sounded in the air.

"You think?!" She snapped, heart pounding in her chest as she tugged the fox behind a tree as a volley of arrows lodged themselves into the bark.

Nick frowned at her as he waggled a finger in front of her face.

"Hey, hey, hey! No time for sarcasm, Fluff!"

She gave him an on-edge scowl.

"Are you seriously scolding me right now?" She growled at him with haste, her back pinned against the tree alongside him.

He huffed.

"No. Why would I be doing that when we are under attack by pointy flying sticks with feathers at the non-hurtful end?!" He demanded in exasperation.

The rabbit just rolled her eyes as she hastily glanced around the tree to spot a couple of wolf and coyote bandits bearing down on their position. The vulpine beside her grabbed her paw as his eyes widened when he saw the same thing.

Nick blinked.

"Uh, Carrots, I think it's time to—" He got no further as he was yanked sideways away from the tree by Judy as she took off running, dragging him along with her.

"RUN!" She yelled. Nick needed no convincing since another volley of arrows embedded into the trees around them as they began to dash through the underbrush.

He shot her a frown as they ran side by side.

"That's what I was about to say!"

Judy shot a glance backward towards their abandoned cart as they lunged over a fallen log, growling at the vulpine beside her.

"Not the time, Nick!"

Nick followed her gaze with a quick glance of his own, eyes bulging as he spotted and ducked with a yelp under another arrow fired at him.

"Couldn't agree more, Fluff!" He exclaimed. "Follow me!"

He suddenly peeled off to his left, and Judith tore after him, the bandits hot on their heels.

* * *

 **Bah, Bah, BAAAAHH!**

 **Yep, bandits incoming.**

 **Not long. I know, but it will have to do for now. But hey, the next chapter is already about a third of the way done... It's just the other two thirds that I have no idea how long it will take. Really it shouldn't have taken me more than a couple hours to write this chapter, but life, as always, gets in the way, my mind becomes distracted, my hyper active writer in me sees other things to turn into stories, I dive into writing other story concepts, I forget to finish my original stories, then I remember the original stories but don't have time to think about them, then I find the time but can't focus on them, and so on and so on...**

 **Yeesh, I'm a mess, but anyways, hope you enjoyed what little I have rewarded you for the long wait.**

 **Until Next Time (which hopefully _hopefully_ won't be several months away... I'll try)**

 **StoryCrusader**


	9. Chapter 9: Down the Fox Hole

**Hey, sorry for the wait. As I said, life is being difficult. New job. Yay. Add school to the mix. Groan... Not too fun. So, hope you can understand the delays. Got another short chapter for you. Hope it is satisfactory enough until I can get to the good juicy content ahead. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Down the Fox Hole**

* * *

Nick led them in a series of zigzags and obstacles that would make it harder for the larger bandits to follow them.

An arrow zipped over them as they ducked into a hollowed-out trunk of a fallen tree before exiting through a hole in its side in an effort to confuse their pursuers.

The forest was dark around them as they lunged and dashed around the brush and trees. Their small sizes gave them an advantage. They could fit into tight spaces, such as two trees grown close together or a small and tightfitting trench that they jumped into only to swiftly climb out again.

Judy looked back over her shoulder when her ears didn't pick up anyone crashing through the underbrush after them anymore.

"I think we may have lost them." She relayed to Nick as she ran beside him.

The fox glanced back and shook his head as he lunged over a log.

"No, they will pick up the trail again soon enough."

Sure enough, there was a howl from somewhere behind them as a wolf bandit picked up their scent trail again. That howl was followed by another howl, followed by another, and another…

Nick scoffed and shook his head as he panted from the exertion of maintaining his speed.

"You know, what is it with wolves and their howling? When one does it—then-they-all-have-tooo!" He exclaimed hastily before suddenly skidding to a stop.

Judy yelped as he caught the back of her dress to pull her to a stop beside him. She looked anxiously up at him.

"Why are we stopping?!" She hissed, glancing back to where she heard the howls of the bandits in pursuit.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her before nodding his head forward.

"That's why, Fluff!"

Judith narrowed her eyes to peer into the darkness ahead to see that there was a rocky crack in the ground in front of them to what appeared to be an entrance to a cave, something she had missed since she wasn't nocturnal.

Her ears did twitch at the sound of rushing water in the darkness below though.

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers…" She gasped upon realizing that Nick had saved her from running straight into it.

Nick ignored her as he hastily looked around with a thoughtful frown.

"I wonder… Are we…" His keen eyes swept around the area. A large tree. Another tree. A triangular shaped rock—His eyes widened with realization before falling back into a calm half-lidded gaze. He smirked.

 _Perfect…_

"Up for some adventure, your highness?" He asked too calmly for their situation.

Judy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, eyes glancing back at the ever-nearing pack of bandits with anxiety.

"What are you talking about?! We have to go!"

The fox shook his head and smirked at her, nonchalantly patting a paw against her back in a reassuring manner.

"Yep, we do. After you, Fluff."

She gave him a wary frown. Amethyst eyes narrowing in rising suspicion as her heart rate spiked.

 _'_ _After you...'? Surely, he didn't mean… He wouldn't… Or would he…_

"Nick… What are you thinking, you dumb fox?" She asked in a cautious whisper.

The vulpine's smirk grew as he shrugged and looked down into the hole, leaning over slightly.

"Oh… Just wondering how far it is to the bottom." He commented.

Judy's eyes bulged as she felt his paw on her back tighten to grip the fabric of her dress and everything came crashing into frightening clarity. She glared at him.

"You wouldn't _da-AARE! NICK!_ " She shrieked in a panic as he suddenly shoved her forward into the hole.

* * *

King Stewart paced anxiously around his study.

Two days.

It's been _two_ days since his daughter had last been seen. Captain Bogo had assured him that they had a few leads, but he knew his daughter. His daughter was smart. She would have made a good queen if she hadn't had her head full of adventure and wasn't so damn independent.

The rabbit king stopped pacing and rubbed his face with a groan.

She was too strong willed for her own good. Never giving up. In a way, he was proud of her spirit, but it worried him deeply. If she had been born a male, they wouldn't be in this situation, but no, she was born as she was always meant to be, a stubborn, head-strong, and independent doe. And now… she was missing. She must have done something incredibly stupid and ran away.

 _That_ was worrisome on its own, but now there was this other thing. This new and disturbing crisis. Predators turning savage throughout the city, starting with an otter and since spreading to include a lynx, a bear, a lion, and a wolf. It was madness! It must be sorcery. A panther had been with the otter at the time of the otter's descent into savagery. There had been a group of hooded figures there.

They must have cursed the creature. A predator. Predators are the only ones becoming those monsters. What does that mean?

The king looked out of his study's window, his brown eyes examining the moonlit city outside. Torchlights flickered through the streets from the patrols of soldiers instructing the curfew that had been assigned. The savage animals that had sparked a wave of fear throughout the city had been subdued, but who knows what more will follow?

A mere day had lapsed since the start of this mess, and already a divide was becoming distinct between the predator and prey factions of the royal city. Prey didn't trust predators because it was only predators who seemed to be going savage. Predators didn't trust prey because of the rising suspicion amongst the predator population that the sorcerer was a prey mammal. The two sides were quickly becoming aggravated with each other.

Stu shook his head as he gazed worriedly out the window. Why did he have a feeling that his daughter will be found in the center of this?

He sighed.

"Jude… be safe… wherever you are." He whispered into the window's glass. "And don't do anything reckless." He added before turning to resuming his pacing.

* * *

Judith tumbled through the darkness in a small mass of flapping limbs. The rabbit doe was screaming in a panic before her body hit water with a splash that was quickly followed by another slightly bigger splash.

She held her breath as she twisted around in the frigid and swiftly moving water as she tried to kick for the surface.

She broke the surface with a gasp, and her ears were met with the roar of the rushing water around her as she was driven through the subterranean tube carved from the underground stream that she was currently at the mercy of.

"Carrots!"

Judith twisted around in the water with wide eyes seeing nothing in the pitch blackness, struggling to keep above the surface.

"N-Nick!"

She suddenly felt a pair of paws grab the back of her dress to keep her head above the water and an arm pulling her against a wet tunic of someone with a familiar musky scent.

She blinked in surprise before struggling to punch the individual with an indignant growl.

"Why did you—" Water sloshed over her head, making her sputter out the rest of her question. "-D-Do th- phw- that?!"

She heard a cough beside her as the fox must have got water in his mouth as well.

"W- Ack! Well, it was either this or be caught—Pw!- by those bandits!" He yelled over the roar of the water.

Judy scowled as she shook her head to clear the water from the recent splash from her face.

"I'm beginning to… Puh!- to think that we would be better off—pw-ith those bandits! We're stuck in an underground river!"

She felt a rumble of laughter rip from the vulpine's chest.

"Relax, Carrots! At least you don't smell like fish anymore!"

The rabbit hummed with agitation, teeth chattering from the cold assaulting her thin form.

"Shut it! How do we get out of here?!"

"Wait for the waterfall!"

Judy tensed at the smirk in his voice before yelling out in shock.

"WATERFALL?!"

She felt the water become choppier, and the current tossed them around more wildly.

She felt Nick raise his legs as he held her tighter.

"Keep your feet up, Carrots!"

Judy did as he said without complaint while she sputtered on more water. They were hurtled through a section of subterranean rapids before…

She suddenly felt the water dip downward and her stomach chase after it as they were hurtled into open space surrounded by freefalling water before they were engulfed in the frigid liquid again.

The rabbit felt Nick release his hold on her and kick for the surface. She wasted no time in doing the same.

Judith gasped as she broke the surface, finding the water she was splashing around in didn't have a current.

She still couldn't see anything and all she could hear was the roar of the waterfall in what she assumed was a large subterranean chamber.

"Nick?!"

"Over here, Carrots!" She heard a voice echo from a distance away.

She frowned.

"W-W-Where's 'h-here', Slick Nick?!" She stuttered from the cold.

"I'm over here on the bank of the lake, Fluff! See?!"

Judy rolled her eyes and tried to swim in the general direction of his voice.

"N-No, I can't s-s-see anyt-thing! I don't have n-nightvision like you, dumb fox!"

"Oh… Right! I forgot! Follow the sound of my voice then!"

The rabbit shuddered in the cold water as she kicked her stiffening legs towards his direction.

"Almost there!" The fox announced from somewhere close by. "Almost there… And you're there, Carrots!"

She felt her feet hit a rocky slope and quickly scampered up it and out of the water, falling in a shaking heap upon the rocky shore of what apparently was a lake.

She felt two paws grab her by the shoulders and help her to her feet.

Her teeth chattered as she wrapped her arms around her chest to try and stay warm.

Nick chuckled near her, voice quivering from the cold as well but not nearly as noticeably as hers.

"S-See? Now was th-that so bad?"

Judy glared in the voice's direction.

"Yes, y-yes it was. H-How do we get out of here to s-s-someplace warm?"

"Ah, w-well, if you w-would follow me…"

She heard footsteps walking away and her head sunk into her shoulders with a scowl.

 _Seriously? What does he think he's doing?_

"Nick?" She called dryly.

"Yeah?"

"I can't see…" She stated with an annoyed frown.

She heard a chuckle.

"Oh… R-Right-O, Fluff. I knew that."

She felt a paw grab her arm and pull her away from the puddle of water created by her dripping wet form.

He led her through a tunnel, or at least, she could only assume it was a tunnel because of the echoes of their footsteps suddenly becoming more distinct.

They walked in silence, both shivering from the lingering icy fingers of the cold water, though Judy shuddered harder than the fox. She needed a warm fire… soon.

She frowned up at where she believed Nick's face was, wringing the front of sopping dress with her free paw.

"W-Where ar-re we g-going?"

The vulpine's voice echoed in the darkness.

"This c-cave system connects to m-my place. Just a little further."

Judith couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Y-You live in-n a cave?" She asked, teeth chattering still.

"Hey! D-Don't judge me, Carrots. It's really the b-best place for a home in the forest with all th-the bandits around." The fox's voice defended.

The rabbit gave it some thought and shrugged. It actually made some sense if the cave was hidden.

They traveled in silence again for a while, both more focused on trying to keep warm in the chill of the cave.

Nick led the princess through twists and turns, over obstacles, and under unseen rock formations until finally Judy's eyes picked up a faint glow ahead.

Nick led her towards the light, the outline of his wet form coming into view as they neared the light at the end of the tunnel.

The rabbit noticed that the light was coming from behind a worn wool curtain strung across the tunnel and blocking the view to the other side save for what could be seen through the holes that riddle the cloth.

Nick sighed contently as he released Judy's paw and stepped towards the curtain with a grin.

"Ah, it seems like Finnick is home."

Judith halted in her step and raised her eyebrows at the tod.

"Finnick? Who's Finnick?"

" _I'm_ Finnick." Barked a deep voice as the curtain was snapped aside to reveal a scowling canine that was even shorter than her. His light tan fur and large ears were unmistakable. This was Nick's so-called 'son.'

The short fennec fox wore a simple grey tunic and brown pants as his brownish eyes looked at her curiously.

"What's she doin' here?" He growled.

Judith blinked before glaring at the fox.

"Nick invited me."

The fennec fox frowned in confusion and raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"What?"

Nick frowned with a sigh.

"Look… I helped smuggle your highness here out of the city, and since night was already falling when we reached the forest, I invited her to stay the night here."

Finn raised his other eyebrow.

"Why'd you help princess get out of da city? Ya getting' soft there, Nick?" He teased gruffly with a smirk teasing at the corners of his mouth.

Judith rolled her eyes as she stepped forward to loom over the fox.

"I made him get me out."

The little fox snapped his head towards the rabbit in surprise.

"Made 'im?" He looked back up at Nick. "You let yo'self get pushed 'round by uh bunny!"

An idea suddenly thrust itself into Judy's mind, and she smirked, meeting the emerald eyes of Nick. It was too irresistible to not bring up. This was a perfect chance to smear it in his face one more time.

"I hustled him." She stated matter of factly, still smirking at the tall tod.

Nick's flashed wide for a moment before he glared at her while Finnick burst out laughing, the rumbling chuckles echoing through the cave as he looked at Nick with wide amused eyes and a grin.

"She hustled you?! _She_ hustled _you_?! HAHA!" The fennec fox backed into the chamber beyond the curtain, still laughing and shaking his head. "The great Nicholas Wilde! Hustled by a bunny! HAHA! I'm _never_ playin' dis down! NEVER! HAHAHA!"

Nick groaned softly and gave Judy an annoyed look.

"Did you have to tell him?" He growled as he swept aside the curtain and led the way in.

Judy smiled as she skipped past him, pausing to give him a sly look.

"Yes. Yes, I did. One _hundred_ percent." She sang off mockingly, jumping up to tap a finger on his nose, making his eyes go wide as she strolled the rest of the way inside.

Nick blinked before a smile spread across his muzzle and he let out a soft chuckle.

 _I like this bunny…_

* * *

 **So, good? Not good? Leave a review. I know there isn't a whole lot happening yet, but we're getting there. Next chapter should see our favorite duo getting closer as friends.**

 **Anyways, I have a lot going on. Job, school, and now A FRICKIN' HURRICANE! Dang it, Irma... Yeah, I live in Florida... The next couple of days are going to be interesting.**

 **But hey! On the bright side, this could be the perfect opportunity to settle down and get some writing done! It might even inspire me to write a one-shot about riding out a storm, you know? Actually... I think I might explore that concept now. Sounds promising, but only as a one-shot. God knows that I have enough going on right now that throwing in yet another story would be a really bad idea.**

 **Anywho, (is that a word? 'Anywho'? Who cares? It is now!) I'll leave it there. Thanks for reading! And if you are in the path of this monster of a storm like I am, stay safe and good luck!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **StoryCrusader signing out.**


End file.
